The perfect two
by LovelyDemon
Summary: He had an crush on his servant, and how hard he tried to ignore his feelings he knew there was no way out. But that was alright, he could just watch and keep silent. Gilbert didn't had to know about his true feelings. Though things become a lot more difficult when Gil gets his 30th marriage proposal. Will he confess or just let Gilbert be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm working on another story! For these who're waiting for the next chapters of 'In my arms' don't shoot me! They'll be uploaded soon! This story by the way... this is kind of the parallel version of that one... instead of Gilbert loving Oz and the young teenager not knowing that, it's Oz lovign Gil and the servant is clueless! xD Yey! I had this idea for an while, but just needed a push in the back to write it...**

**And esmeralda kitty cat is that push in the back! she said she liked Oz loving Gil and that the young man wouldn't notice it. Sooo after talking for a while, this idea came up! This is something we both worked on together, so a lot of credit to her because she is also my lovely Beta ^^  
**

**Now, this will be based on Caucus Race, story of the Nightrays 'Black Widow'. So a lot of things will look familiar for the people who read it. For the people that didn't read it, well enjoy! Don't like spoilers, please don't read! And even though I'll use elements of that story like: 'Dalia' there will also be other things that aren't a part of that story.  
**

**I do now own Pandora Hearts ^^**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1,

'_Ten years…' _easy to say, yet an extraordinary length of time. _Let's see, if I change that to days… and if it's to hours- _it would be too troublesome to do all that mental calculation, Oz thought idly. Seated on a sofa and with a pillow hugged to his chest, Oz observed the profile of Gilbert his servant, who was speaking with Reim.

In his golden eyes and wavy black hair, Oz could still find traces of his past friend, but most of his features, his height… he had become an adult. Ten years in the time that Oz fell into the Abyss then returned, he had already left Oz behind.

_He smokes,  
_A vacant of ten years…  
_He knows how to use a gun,  
_A vacant of ten years…  
_Addressing himself with 'ore' and not 'boku'._

A vacant of ten years!

Gilbert turned around, having noticed the young blonde's gaze. Oz ignored the question written on all over his servant's face, he just kept staring at his friend's all grown-up face. Feeling a blush finding a way on his face he hid behind his pillow while gazing blankly at his servant. Sure his servant was handsome… that didn't give him any reasons to make him feel all light in his stomach. It made him feel sick, yet he couldn't help it but gaze at that attractive face of the raven.

"Wha-what is it, Oz?" Gilbert asked feeling a little uneasy because of his masters blank star, "Is there something on my face?" Gilbert was touching his face with one hand and a troubled expression on his face. Oz replied lightly, "Yeah, there is."

"Eh?" Gilbert wanted to ask what, but didn't had the change.

"Eyes, a nose and a mouth." The blond mumbled, still gazing at his servant's face.

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"If those weren't there, it'd be ridiculous,"

"You asked, so I answered."

"I didn't ask about that,"

"Oh right! Eyebrows as well!" Oz sat up a little straighter, as if he had just discovered something really good!

"No I meant-"

"So Gil, are you done?" Oz asked and glanced at Reim, hoping for a 'yes' as answer.

Reim, who had heard the pointless conversation affirmed Oz's question with a slight smile. "We're done, sir Oz."

Oz hummed in response, then glanced back at his servant. "So Gil, are you done?" he felt a smile finding his way to his face, he had been bored all day and when entering this room had been disappointed because his best friend had been busy. He wanted to spend the day with him, even though that light headed feeling he always got when he was around the man.

"Ah no, I have to see Break-"

"…Break?" the boy asked in surprise, clearly he wasn't happy to hear that. Then what about him? When did his servant have time for him? How selfish of him! He shouldn't think like that! The blond asked if the clown had summoned him, because Gilbert didn't like hanging around with the clown.

"No, it's not that!" Gilbert interrupted him, not wanting to give the wrong impression.

When hearing that, Oz tilted his head to one side and said: "Well, maybe I'll go with you then-"

"No! Don't!" Gilbert shook his head.

Gilbert hadn't see the hurt in the blonde's eyes, only Reim who had been gazing at that moment at the blond noticed it, before Oz quickly hid it behind an amused (fake?) smile.

"I-it's just… it's something very boring. You'll get more bored then you are!" Gilbert tried to explain.

"Oh… is that so? All right then…" the blond spoke, that smile didn't leave his face as he gazed at his servant. He looked so cute when doing that… no! No! He wasn't thinking like that.

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief, happy that Oz didn't question further.

"Then see you seen!" Oz smiled at him and waved him goodbye as Gilbert walked to the door.

"Yeah," Gilbert nodded and waved back with an apologetic air.

The blond sighed; the pillow lay forgotten next to him as he stood up. Giving Reim a last 'goodbye' smile he left.

…

"Well then, congrats!" Break clapped in his hands as he smiled at the young man sitting at the other side of his desk.

"It's nothing to be happy about," Gilbert mumbled irritated.

"So this makes it the thirty one huh?"

"I don't count them, so I don't know." Gilbert let out an irritated sigh.

"The numbers of courtship proposals in hopes of marriage… to be thus popular is indeed the life of royalty." The clown snickered.

"It's annoying," he said, "I thought I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore since there wasn't anything new in these two years…" he sounded like he was holding back a complaint or two on the tip of his tongue.

"It started when you were sixteen, right?" Break said with a far away look in his eyes, Gilbert grimaced at the memories of the traumatic past.

"I just need to close my eyes and I can see it! Young Gilbert's face as he begged me for help," the man snickered.

"There's no need to remember!" Gilbert raised his voice.

"These tearful eyes and cheeks red from embarrassment as he said, 'I can't think of that right now. But I also don't know how to reject them without hurting them'," Break spoke, ignoring Gilbert. " Yes, yes Gilbert was a serious and kind hearted boy, wasn't he?" he asked his doll.

"Stop it!" Gilbert looked like he could kill Break right then and there while Break's face kept nonchalant. "You're just playing with other people's problems, like they are toys!"

"Oh no, no, no I'm doing no such thing," Break said with a faux-upset expression. "Besides, didn't everything work out well according to my plans? Everything I did, I did that for you, Gilbert." He sang.

"When did you ever," Gilbert muttered irritated under his breath. He really did have an horrible experience. It was a wonder that terrible stories bout him hadn't spread in high society, Gilbert thought. "And I still don't know why I'm still asking you for help," he muttered with a gloomy face.

"I wasn't the only one working in the shadows', there was this one time with your brother…" Break said with a soft voice.

"Guess so…" he didn't want to remember that!

"So who's the new offer from this time?" Break changed the subject.

"…Some Dalia Garland, not a big name but with a respectable lineage."

Break nodded, "Seems so, right Oz-kun? You know them?"

"Hmm, I haven't heard of them before," Oz answered with a furrow on his brow and arms folded in thought -. He had at some point popped up beside Break.

"Is that so?" Gilbert spoke not really noticing his masters appearance. "Yeah, I didn't know about them either…" he said with a nod.

"Cause there is quite a lot of royal people, if you think about it." Oz answered.

"True, we could have been introduced at a party… but to remember all of them, huh?"

"What's wrong, Gil?" Oz asked.

"Eh! Oz!" Gilbert could have been shocked to death.

"Hi!" Oz said cheerfully, he raised a single hand in greeting. Gilbert opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so he just closed it again as he gazed at his young master. "That's kind of cold, Gil." Oz said with a fake pout on his face.

"Since when-" Gilbert asked surprised,

"Since the beginning," Oz answered like a matter of fact. "I hid behind Break,"

When Gilbert had left, it had been a rush through the roundabout way and it worked! Oz recalled with a victory sign. Grinning at his victory Oz asked break, "So Gil has been popular since way back then?"

Break nodded and told him once again how Gilbert came crying to him when he got a marriage proposal. "Heh, sounds like fun." Oz spoke, though there was an odd undertone in his voice that only Break seemed to notice. "So Gil," Oz spoke the raven's name, asking for his attention. "What is Dalia like? Is she cute?" he hoped not.

"I don't know…"

"Don't you have an photo at least?"

"No," Gilbert shook his head.

"Ah this is it! Here you go!" Break said, out of nowhere he held a picture between his fingers.

Gilbert gasped in surprise, a hand clutched to the upper pocket of his shirt where the picture had been kept. "Break bastard! When did you-"?

Break just smiled triumphantly.

Gilbert reached his hand out to Oz, a demand for the blond to return the photo. But Oz ignored him, clearly not happy that Gilbert had lied to him, he took a step back out of his servant's reach and then gazed at the picture. He was staring at a very young and beautiful girl that had black hair and beautifully sculpted features that had an almost melancholic feel to them, in that way she looked a lot like Gilbert. She also had dark eyes of an unspecified colour… staring at his beauty he could feel his heart break… this girl was truly beautiful. She was the perfect girl for Gil. "Is it because of the matching hair color…?" he asked more to himself then to Gilbert or Break. He then looked up, big emerald eyes gazed right into Gilbert's… that when the young man noticed something was wrong with the boy. "Are you going to see her?" he asked with a weak voice.

"No…" Gilbert was worried about the boy, "Don't be stupid,"

His eyes returned back to normal and Oz even smiled softly, "Hmm, such a waste." He chuckled, he didn't sound like he thought it was such a waste, almost… relieved. "Want me to help you?"

Gilbert was speechless when hearing that, he saw how Oz gave him a thumbs-up and said, "When a servant doesn't know what to do, it's up to the master to do something, righ?t!"

"You sure are a good master, Oz-kun." Break snickered. "I'll help too!" he clapped in his hands when saying that. When he had said that, both put their heads together and started making a plan. Oz seemed so thrilled from the bottom of his heart as he talked with Break, an expression that only let alarm bells ring for Gilbert. _This will only turn out worse! _"This time, I'll handle it! I'm no longer the person from back then!" with that, he left the hatter's office.

Oz frowned, no Gil had to stay away from her! He couldn't allow it! Gilbert wasn't allowed to meet her!

"You like him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Who?" Oz asked, still gazing at the closed door.

"Dear Oz-kun, I might be blind but not stupid." Break chuckled. "Are you fine with this? What if your beloved servant falls for the girl?"

"I'll just have to accept that," Oz sighed, finally he glanced at Break. His emerald eyes met the blood red eye of Break. "There's no way that Gil sees me the way I see him,"

"Then we'll just have to change his way of thinking, don't we?"

"But… what about that Dalia girl? You have seen her! She's beautiful! And she and Gil would make a perfect pair!" he protested.

"She seems like a normal girl to me," Break shrugged. "Besides, if you don't want Gilbert to fall for her, you'll just have to ruin their date tomorrow."

"What date? He's going to reject her!"

"Sure," Break chuckled. "Then there's nothing to fear," he stood up and walked to his door.

"Wait…"

The hatter stopped but didn't turn; he kept facing the door with a smirk on his face. "Tell me…" Oz spoke softly, afraid that someone might hear them. "What do I have to do?"

"Very well then," the clown finally turned around, "Let's head back to the Rainsworth family, we need Sharon's help for this."

"Sharon-chan's?" Oz asked confused, yet still stood up and followed Break Curious about his plan. He should have known better, when Break had a plan it almost never ended well like he had planned. But… maybe this time it would work?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up! And chapter two of 'In my arms' will be up soon as well! Once again, thanks to my lovely Beta reader: esmeralda kitty cat! She helps me with writing this story as well, so like in the first chapter: a lot of credit goes to her as well!**

**Thanks and remember: I do not own Pandora Hearts! :-)  
**

* * *

"Ah Gil, you said you're seeing her tomorrow?" Vincent spoke.  
"Yeah," he answered shortly. He only came for a suitable outfit for meeting the girl they were talking about.  
"You sure don't look happy about it," Vincent replied with a yawn, "Not looking forward to it?"  
"Not really," the older brother answered, "Besides it's not about being happy or unhappy, since I'm just rejecting her proposal."  
"Oh," Vincent said with that all too familiar looking smile on his face, it seemed like a mix of amusement and boredom, you might wonder how some people manage to smile like that… but Vincent was special. "You're rejecting her?" it didn't really sound like a question. Vincent already understood. He wasn't surprised. He was pleased.  
"Of course,"  
"Is that for your little master? I wonder," the young man sighed. Gilbert's answer was silence, of course. It was always that stupid brat. Yet, he couldn't hate the boy, because he was someone Gilbert cared for deeply, so that meant that he had to keep his calm… besides, the boy looked a lot like Jack. Not to mention that he was an interesting fellow.

"If you're choosing something to wear, I could help." Vincent suggested.  
"There's no need, Gilbert answered coldly.

He then found a black suit; he gave it a quick glance then decided it was good enough. "See you then, Vince."  
Vincent yawned and nodded, "Oh yes Gil!" he called after his brother who had been ready to leave him.  
Without turning around Gilbert asked: "What?"  
"Don't be eaten alive,"  
There was a questioning silence.  
"All women are poisonous spiders," was the odd reply.  
"Not all woman," Gilbert reproved. He walked out of the room and down the corridor, expressionless. But all the while in his mind was a whirl of questions. Why had his brother said that? Not every woman is a poisonous spider. Though it was true some were like that, he knew that there were those who weren't. He knew it from personal experience. But Sharon was nice, Aida was nice, Vanessa was nice… And Echo then? She was nice as well, though she was more a girl.

…

Break woke the blond up early in the morning, earlier then he usually woke up. "Mmm Break," He groaned and pulled his bed sheet over his head. "Go annoy someone else,"

"Well I could always let Gil have fun at his date with that annoying girl that will steal his heart and you'll just sit in a dark corner, thinking about how stupid you have been when you didn't want to wake up." He heard Break chuckle when saying that.

"I'm… awake…" he lazily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, clouded emerald eyes met the single red eye of the man sitting on his bed. That playful smirk on his face that normally would have made the boy question what he was up to, yet Oz was still tired. He hadn't slept that much that night because nightmares kept haunting him. The thought of Gilbert falling in love with that young lady made him angry, jealous and sad at the same time. Late at night when he just decided to give up, he had bumped into the house butler. The man had given him some sleep pills, the blond had to promise he wouldn't tell his mistresses. The blond had promised that after thanking him. The pills had worked and now he was more then annoyed that Break woke him up… three hours before he usually awoke.

"Come on, take a shower. I'll wait here." Break pushed him a little too harsh off the bed, Oz almost fell… almost.

As Break had asked him to, he took a quick shower. Then changed into his usual outfit… well part of it. Somehow he just couldn't find his tie and jacket.

"Don't worry about that, you'll wear other clothes so that Gilbert won't recognize you." Break's smirk grew even bigger when he had said that, making Oz frown in confusion. Yet he followed the man without any objection. When walking through the long hallways he noticed that only a few servants were awake, he could hear their muffled voices coming from the kitchen downstairs. He heard the all too familiar loud and deep laugh of the cook and heard the smokers cough coming from the gardener.

"I was wondering…" Oz spoke after a while, "Why does Sharon-chan need to help us with our clothes?" he asked, he was starting to wake up a little more.

"Because," Break snickered, "…You'll see," with that, Oz knew something was wrong. He started to walk slower; they were almost at Sharon's room. Of course Break noticed it and when the hatter turned around the blond had fully stopped. "Oz-kun?"

"No!" Oz protested, "I don't know what you want me to wear, but I'm not doing it! Understand me?"

"So you want Gilbert to-"

"I don't care," Oz took a step back while pointing angry at Break, "I won't wear anything stupid!"

"Oh but Oz-kun, do you really think you have a choice?" Break chuckled, he smiled at Oz. Then saw Oz turning around and starting to run, the hatter's smile only grew wider. He heard the door open and greeted Sharon with a smile. "Good morning, Sharon."

"Was that Oz-sama?"

"Yes, Oz-kun is a smart boy even when he's still sleepy. Guess he found out,"

"Oh…" a disappointed expression came on the girl's face. "Aren't you going after him?"

"Of course, just giving him a little hope."

Oz could hear them talking behind him, he ran downstairs while gritting his teeth. He could have known. Of course Break wouldn't just help him without having a little fun. He couldn't hide in a closet because of Break's weird ability to just pop up out of any random closet. Neither could he hide in the kitchen because even though the servants thought Break was odd, they still respected him. He could have hide in Alice's room but that could accidently wake her up. He could have ran into Gilbert's room, wake the man up and shout that he had to protect his master… if it had been any other random other day then he might have done that. But today wasn't any other random day; the reason why he was running was because of Gil in the first place! Now he had to hide somewhere where he could be sure that Break couldn't find him. That's like… NOWHERE! "Maybe outside," he said out loud.

"Oh Oz-sama-" he heard one of the maids shout his name surprised when he ran past her. The young maid could see that he was heading to the door, for a second she thought it was one of these monsters again when seeing the expression Oz had on his face but after a good two minutes he saw Sharon walking past her, "No worries, Break will get him." She said with a gentle smile and the young maid realized then what was going on. She could only pray for the boy, though she was curious what was going to happen next.

Meanwhile Oz had almost reached the door, only a few meters away and-

"You sure run fast," he heard Break's voice and before he knew it, the man stood between himself and the door. He stood ready to run away again, but then heard the sound of horseshoes on the ground. _Eques. _"I am not going to wear any stupid clowns costume!" he protested, whatever these two had in mind, he wouldn't allow it.

"Oz-kun, stop acting like a spoiled brat and let us just do our work. It's already this late, what if Gilbert wakes up?"

"Th-then just change the plan! I refuse to wear stupid clothes what will make me look- look ridiculous!"

"Even more then you normally look?" Break teased the blond boy. "Oh well," he shrugged. "It's a shame, but guess we can't let you wear a clowns costume then."

"But we'd never-"

"Right, mistress Sharon?"

The girl's eyes widened for a second before she realized what he had meant, a soft chuckle escaped her lips. "Yes Break, if Oz-sama doesn't want us to dress him up like a clown then I guess we can't."

The blond rolled his eyes; did they seriously think he didn't notice? So it wasn't a clown's costume. Oh joy. "Fine! If it's not that stupid I'll wear it…" he gave in.

"Really?" Sharon had that scary spark in her eyes once again. "Then let's go back to my room!" she said and walked away. Oz gulped, he saw that Break waited for him and gestured that he had to go first. Of course so that he was trapped between the two of them. He glared at the man and followed the cute girl. He knew he was going to regret it, yet never had he thought they would actually go that far to bring him and Gilbert together.

…

"I'm sorry! I'm terrible with formal situations."

Those were the words Dalia said to Gilbert when they met the next noon in the agreed-upon park. Upon actually meeting her, Gilbert found she had an air of calm even then what the photo might have suggested. She stood like a slender stalk of flower that bloomed in shelter and that could be broken easily. Gilbert's impression of her was of an unassuming flower that opened it's fragile petals without anyone's knowledge.

If he thought back and compared her to most of the woman who sent courtship proposals were actively trying to approach him. Even if they didn't, their eyes followed Gilbert like they were stuck on him. Either way, to Gilbert there was nothing more painful. But Dalia was different.

After apologizing, she didn't say anything and avoided eye contact. To keep his surface calm, he as well kept his mouth shut. Wonder how he should just refuse her. He decided that he should just end, "Uhm.. I-"

"Sir Gilbert?" she interrupted him.

"Y-yes!"

"Shall we walk for a bit?" she asked with a small smile.

Gil could only nod. But even as they walked, Dalia kept silent, and Gilbert's couldn't open his mouth. They continued walking with a distance between them that a small child could easily walk through… _Oz. _  
"I'm sorry, Sir Gilbert. I must have troubled you, didn't I?"

"Huh?"

"This proposal… that my father decided on willfully. It troubled me too."

It took the man a while before her words sank in. He then let out a sigh and simply said 'aah' in response. He felt so relieved at that moment, "Is that so…" he muttered.

"I guess that you had your answer from the beginning," she spoke.

"Sorry?"

"You seem a lot more relieved now,"

"Oh,"

"You were thinking about how to decline me without hurting me?"

Was it that obvious? This was bad! "I apologize," these words came from the bottom of his heart. At these words, Dalia shook her head and said, "No please don't apologize, sir Gilbert."

"No it was a very rude thing to do to you," Gilbert said, his head bowed deeply and sincerely. His gesture, as if he assumed to be a gentleman of low profile, surprised Dalia. Her eyes widened and with some amazement she spoke, "You do not really act like a gentleman of high aristocracy, do you, sir Gilbert?"

"Yes I'm aware of that, I- no… I was never one to begin with."

"Please don't be so harsh to yourself,"

"Well then…" Gilbert said with a slight smile, even if he was a little troubled. He felt strongly about the wrong he had done to Dalia.

"It's just… if it's fine with you, may we spend some more time together?" Dalia asked him, "If I return without learning anything, I will get scolded by my father."

"Ah I see…" Gilbert understood. Political intentions were embedded in the courtships and marriages arranged by parents in high society. While Gilbert had no such interest, he couldn't very well said 'is that so' and just leave it. It wasn't hard to fulfill such a request anyways. "Guess so,"

"Thank you very much,"

Gilbert smiled back at the young girl, she was different then all the other girls… he even started to like her a bit.

"It might be a bit of a walk, but there is a pretty fountain beyond us. There are benches there too." Dalia pointed ahead of their paths as she said so; the two of them continued their walk. As she walked with Gilbert, Dalia looked up at the trees lining the path and said, "I do not really leave the house. That's why everything seems so new to me,"

"You do seem the obedient type… no- Ah I meant! I-I'm sorry…"

"No don't be, you are right? Which is also why my father is worried that I will marry late… ah sorry!"

The two of them had slight smiles as they realized how both had said something unnecessary and felt the need to apologize. As they continued walking, Gilbert mentioned that he was living alone and the girl's eyes widened when hearing that, "That's impressive sir Gilbert,"

"Oh no it was just difficult to stay in that place-"

…

"They're just talking… he already rejected her! Why is he still talking with her?" Sharon asked, hiding behind the bushes as she gazed at the awkward couple with a spyglass in her hands. "Break what should we do now?" she sighed and glanced at her servant who sat next to her on the grass. "Time to let our secret weapon go," Break chuckled and nodded at the blushing, angry, pouting girl sitting next to him. "Right, Miss Vesalius?" he chuckled.

"Shut-up Break!" the cute girl hissed as she glared daggers at him- no wait that wasn't right.

"My, my Oz-kun. A lady shouldn't talk like that," he sang.

That's right; sitting next to Break was no other then Oz Vesalius. After the boy had finally given in to both Break's and Sharon's requests they had literally forced him in the dress he was now wearing. He understood now why Break had woken him up that early as well, the dress, and the make up, the wig it all took some time, then not to mention that Sharon told him some basics of being a proper lady. "Oz-sama, Gilbert sure looks like he's having fun though," Sharon spoke softly giving the boy a worried expression. Oz thought about just staying there, acting like he didn't care. But who was he going to convince with it? Sharon? Break? Or himself? So he stood up and walked to where Sharon sat, he kneeled down and glanced his servant with that Dalia girl. Sharon who sat next to him could see hurt and jealousy in his eyes as he gazed at them. "M-maybe we should just leave," he spoke. "I mean- he's having fun… why trying to take interrupt that…"

"Because otherwise he might fall for her,"

He gulped, maybe that was the best. Maybe he should just hide forever in the dark and let Gilbert love this girl. He had other people that loved him as well, he could just flirt with other girls again… maybe he might even fall in love with someone else. A nice and cute girl, one with a short temper, with beautiful big eyes, with dark hair… someone that always said what was on her mind. Someone like… Gilbert… Alice. He smiled softly; both of them were so alike yet refused to accept that. They were both people he held close to his heart, but both in different ways.

…

"If you live alone, does that mean that you prepare meals by yourself too?" Dalia asked.

"Eh… ah yes, well…"

"That sure is amazing, I've never stepped foot into a kitchen before."

She is a good person, Gilbert thought. Having let off a burden from his shoulders, Gilbert had a pleasant chat with Dalia. While he wasn't someone who spoke a lot apart from people he was close to, he talked about plenty of things this time. Since he couldn't speak freely about Pandora, he spoke of things of his daily live. And in those topics the name 'Oz' appeared too.

"Sir Oz?" Dalia asked.

That had been a mistake; the Oz Vesalius of the four noble families was officially dead since ten years ago. Only certain people who worked for Pandora knew of his return from the abyss. He could only pretend he was somebody with the same name. "Yeah… h-he's a friend," to call his master a friend, even as a joke, was something Gilbert never wanted to do. No matter to whom, no matter when, Gilbert wanted to say, "Oz is my master" with confidence.

"I see, what type of person is he?" she asked with a gentle smile on her face.

Gilbert was silent in response to her casual question. How should he explain it to an outsider? The words 'a master I'm proud of' couldn't make its way out of his mouth. Swallowing hard, he thought of an expression that would b harmless yet accurate. He thought and then finally spoke. "In many ways, he's a person with a bad heart." "oh?"

…

"What did he just call Oz-sama?" Sharon gasped, glancing worriedly at Oz. The boy swallowed yet his eyes kept glued to the two. This wasn't going right! Gilbert should have already been heading back to the Rainsworth family. He should have never had to see him in these awkward clothes!

…

Gilbert started on how he would get bullied on daily basis by Oz. He didn't find them interesting or funny, but with each little story Dalia would chuckle with delight. He had a feeling that she was laughing at how he was constantly tricked by Oz, but strangely he didn't feel offended.

"It seems you value this sir Oz very highly," she spoke.

Gil was surprised; he hadn't thought she would say that.

"I can see it, the way you look when you speak of sir Oz."

…

"Alright Oz-sama, it's your turn!" Sharon spoke. "I can't stand watching them any longer!" Sharon quickly stood up; she pulled Oz up by his arm and gazed into his green eyes.

"Sh-sharon-chan! I-I'm not sure that-"

But the girl didn't want to hear any other excused; she quickly walked out of their hiding spot to where Gilbert and Dalia could see them. She glanced at Break, the servant nodded at her and smiled. Feeling her heart skip a beat she smiled back before acting like they were just two friends hanging around in the park.

That's when the heel of her shoe broke, she let out a surprised yelp and luckily Oz caught her in time. "A-are you alright?" Oz asked nervously,

"Oh my, " Sharon chuckled. "I'm very sorry Oz-sama I just-"

"May I be of assistance?" she heard a familiar voice ask, when turning around she saw Gilbert. Of course, that was just perfect! Gilbert had seen her fall and as worried as he always was, he had wanted to help her. "Oh that would be wonderful!" she spoke. "You see, the heel broke on my shoe." She said and pointed at her left foot.

"Wh-wait! What?" Gilbert stared surprised at her, "Sh- no…"

Dalia asked surprised, "What is it?" from her viewpoint, two adorable girls stood in front of Gilbert. If the two of them were to walk side-by-side, plenty of men would turn and stare and be unable to stop with the compliments. So to Gilbert who seemed to have been robbed of his soul, she could only tilt her head in question.

That's when the blond girl spoke, she was slightly taller then the girl with the ponytail, she had this nervous aura around her but also seemed confident in an odd way. "How rude and hurtful to cry out like that with just one look!"

"Very true!" the girl with the ponytail agreed, she seemed a little surprised but Dalia couldn't see why.

"Sir Gilbert? Do you know them?"

"No!" Gilbert turned around and forcefully yelled?

At that sudden action, Dalia let out a shriek of surprise to which Gilbert reflectively apologized.

To that, the one with the long blond curly hair pouted," That's mean sir Gil-bert! What do you mean, you don't know us?" she glanced at Gilbert and quickly grabbed his hand, "We have a special relationship with sir Gil that is more than just acquaintances after all!"

Oz placed his mouth close to Gil's ear and whispered, "Leave it to us Gil. This way she'll give up!" Oz pulled a dubious expression at a stiff, unmoving Gilbert for a second, then with an nervous grin, he blew softly over Gil's ear.

Gilbert broke out of his petrified state with a shriek and broke away from both Oz and Sharon. Letting out a garble of frustration he grasped Dalia's wrists somewhat roughly and continued on the path in a small run.

"S-sir Gilbert?!" Dalia called as when was pulled along, glancing back at the two girls… "Is it okay, these two girls?"

One girl! The other was a boy!

After the two had ran away, Oz let out an exhausted sigh and his shoulders drooped. "Sis did I overdo it?"

"I think you were perfect!" Sharon disagreed; she glanced at Break who walked out of the bushed and clapped in his hands. "That sure was funny,"

"Break…" the blond sighed. "Then… what now?"

Both Break and Sharon shrugged, even they had run out of plans. "I wonder why he ran away though," she sighed. "I thought he wanted us to help. It's not like that girl is anything special, sure she's cute and good looking and- but that does in no way mean that Oz-sama isn't any better!"

"Sh-sharon-chan!" Oz gasped surprised as he blinked a few times. "I-I-"

"We should do something else! Something bigger! Oh, maybe we should just let Oz appear in boy clothes, but a little better looking then his usual outfit! Then Gilbert can see how handsome Oz-sama really is!" she said with that oh so familiar spark in her eyes.

"We could do that," Break agreed.

"No!" Oz interrupted them, both gazed at him, Sharon surprised and Break for once even raised his eyebrows. "I had enough! If Gil wants to have fun with Dalia, then let him be. I don't want to watch anymore," with that he angry walked away. He knew he was just running away from his own problems, it was pathetic yet he didn't know what else he could do.

…

Finally Gilbert and Dalia arrived at the plaza with the fountain. He apologized to the girl for doing something like that but she shook her hand. "Let's sit on the nech and rest for a bit," he suggested.

"Ah excuse me… is it okay if I ask?"

"Yes?"

"Those two ladies from just now…"

Gilbert wondered if he should pretend he hadn't heard.

"The longer one, could that have been… sir Oz?"

She found out! He didn't think he had said Oz's name- Dalia must have good judgment skills.

"Why was he dressed like that?"

"I have no idea…"


	3. Chapter 3

**And here I am with yet another chapter! I'm updating faster then usual with this one? Actually I still have to work on a request... ^^' sorry for that... right now just like these two stories the most, In my arms and The perfect two! xD  
Thanks to my lovely Beta-reader that killed my viritual carrier pigeon... I present to you: esmeralda kitty cat! ^^**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts! Dalia is not an OC, she's a Pandora Hearts character as well from the caucus race. xD  
**

* * *

That evening, after parting with Dalia, Gilbert was carrying groceries in preparation for the evening meal as he returned home.

"Gil you forgot to lock your door, that's dangerous," Oz said as a greeting, looking up from the couch he had been laying on.

Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise, then he scolded, "You were the one in greater danger!" Oz should have returned to the Rainsworth mansion with Sharon and Break. But had been alone in his house, meaning he had walked the streets alone to get here. It didn't look like anything happened to him. Now that he gave the teen a better look, it seemed that he had changed back into his normal clothes. Where was the dress? Had he walked to his house dressed like a girl? Or changed somewhere? Lebleux was a dangerous place, how many times had he read in the news paper that some girl had gotten raped.

But the teen looked like he didn't understand why Gilbert scolded him, he then smiled softly. "So how was your day?"

Gilbert gave the young boy a tired glare and walked to his kitchen, he put his bags down and started to prepare tea for the young boy.

Oz sighed softly, facing Gilbert's back. He wanted to stand up, wanted to hug him and apologize if he had bothered him. Yet he as well kept silent and smiled, it hurt to smile. He just wanted to close his eyes and forget everything. It had been embarrassing enough to dress up like that and the walk here sure had been troublesome too. The heels Sharon had given him were too high and had hurt; never had the blond wore heels as high as these. Not that he wore heels anyways, only when he had to go to a party and when his uncle had said he would bring shame to the Vesalius if they saw how short he was. But that had been more as a joke and a way to tease the boy. It was funny to see the blonde's expression when he saw shoes with heels that were for him.

He looked up when Gilbert handed him a cup of tea," Thanks," he said innocently. He sipped it in between blows to cool the liquid down. "What you're making for dinner?" he asked after a while.

"Pasta… well unless you want something else?"

"That's fine, I like everything Gil makes." Oz chuckled.

"Until it's sprouts."

The blond had a expression of disgust on his face when hearing the name of these vegetables. Gilbert smiled softly when seeing that and walked back into the kitchen; "Wait for a bit, I'll prepare dinner." He started taking out the ingredients from the bags.

"So… did she give up at the end?"

"She didn't even had that intention in the first place,"

When hearing that, Oz's eyes widened. He put his empty cup of tea down on the small table and walked into the kitchen as well. "How do you mean?" he asked and leaned on the table while gazing at Gilbert who was washing the vegetables.

"It was concluded even before you showed up in that ridiculous get-up."

"Is that so…" Oz murmured, he felt relieved but didn't try to show it. So that meant it was over. Gilbert wasn't going to see her again. But to not show that he said," And we thought of so many other things to do," he let out a 'fake' sigh. "So it's already over, huh?"

"We're seeing each other again tomorrow. That was the agreement when we parted." Gilbert said idly. When glancing at the boy he could see an odd expression on the boy's face. "Don't interfere tomorrow."

And he looked back at the food he was preparing. Oz blinked a few times, wh-what was that? Gil was going to see her again? No! He can't! He laughed softly, "I see," he spoke. "Gil?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to marry?"

Gilbert choked in surprise. _Why jump to that topic? _He then realized he was being teased. It seemed that his master really did just treat this as 'fine teasing material'.

"Maybe, if so, someone like her would be a good partner."

He was surprised that the blond only looked away and released a very soft _huh…_

…

Through the window in his room, a large full moon could be seen. Oz sighed, sitting on the windowsill and leaning against the wall, he felt exhausted because of what had happened today. After he their conversation he had kept silent all the time, he didn't like it one bit. Gilbert… his words kept repeating his head.  
_Maybe, if so, someone like her would be a good partner_.

"Gil…" he whispered and let his head rest on his knees, he was tired and sad. If his pride hadn't stopped him, he would have burst out in tears at the very moment. But he didn't, he couldn't. He had to be happy, he had to smile, for Gil. It is only natural that Gilbert would marry sometime. He was just being a selfish brat that wanted Gilbert all for himself. "Idiot!" he hissed. He felt hot tears burning in his eyes but didn't allow them to fall, no! No! No! He refused.

He blinked a few times, and made sure the tears were gone. That's when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and saw how Alice entered his room. The chain seemed a bit irritated. "Where have you been?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"A-ah I-"

"I had to stay here in this boring mansion with only that four eyed guy and your sister. Do you have any idea how bored I was? That Aida person just kept talking about you!"

"I'm sorry, Alice." Oz chuckled softly.

"What's wrong?" her face softened and she walked to where the boy was sitting, she sat down and laid a hand gently on his left knee. For a second the blond thought about sitting normally but that would be rude to Alice who was trying to comfort him. "You seem a little upset,"

"I'm just tired," he answered.

"You did leave early," she whispered. "Why? Did you leave with Gilbert?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No, Break, Sharon and I… we were kind of following him. He was on a date,"

"On a date? What's that?"

"Didn't Sharon teach you that?"

She shook her head and frowned, "No, what is a 'date'?"

"Well… it's uhm-"

"I'm sure my mistress will teach you that tomorrow," Break interrupted him. He walked out of the closet where Oz kept his clothes. Surprised both teens looked at the man, "Good morning!" the man greeted them.

"It's not morning, clown!" Alice stood up; her comforting hand was gone from Oz's knee. "Has your brain finally rotten away?" she laughed when saying that.

"Says the one that doesn't know what a date is," Emily laughed on the albino's shoulder.

"Y-you clown! Are you making fun of me?" she shouted angry.

"Oh no, Alice-kun. I would never do that," the man teased. "It's getting late, shouldn't you head to your own room? I need to talk with Oz-kun after all."

"Don't order me around!" she shouted; yet when glancing at Oz and when the boy gave her a slight nod, she did leave. The only person who she would actually listen to was Oz, Sharon as well… but for Oz she would do anything, because he was her best friend.

Break sat down on place Alice had been sitting on. He kept silent. Both were waiting for Alice's footsteps to fade away. And after a while they did. "So," the clown sang. "How was it at Gilbert's apartment?"

"…It was nice, we talked and laughed," he lied and smiled at Break.

"Such an uncute brat," Break sighed.

"Eh?"

Surprised, Oz found himself pinned against the wall, eyes wide from the shock gazed into Break's single red eye. His face was awfully close to his and he didn't know how, but somehow the man was sitting between his legs. His left leg lay still on the windowsill while his right leg hang loosely over the edge. "You're such an uncute brat," the man whispered in his ear.

"B-Break!"

"Here you're acting like you don't care, yet I can see what you want." His hot breath caressed the teen's cheeks, Oz wanted to protest. Break was wrong! But no… he was right and no word left his mouth. An amused smile appeared on the hatter's face when seeing that Oz's mouth opened, then closed again. "Why don't you bring an end to this game, Oz-kun?" he whispered. "We all know what you want," he moved a little and accidently brushed a sensitive place. The blond gasped for air when he did that, "What you desire…" Break teased him. "You want this, don't you Oz-kun? You want to feel Gilbert's leg in that place,"

"B-break…" he gasped once again, the damn man had touched it again!

"You want to know what Gilbert's lips feel like, don't you?" to tease the boy even more he brushed his lips against his.

"N-no… I-I …." He stuttered and looked away, a blush on his cheeks.

Break laughed, he let go of the boy and stood up. Smiling at the flustered boy who was out of breath just because of that, his hand rested on his chest. He could feel his heart beating faster then usual, for a while he had actually feared that Break would do something.

"Just admit it, Oz-kun." Break spoke and walked to the door. "I'll wake you tomorrow around the same hour as today, so be sure you don't stay up to late." And with that he left. "What the-" Oz muttered. "Damn it!" he felt disgusted, not because of what had Break done… but of what he had said. The man had been right, he wanted Gilbert, wanted to feel his lips on his… "Stupid, stupid idiot!" he whispered to himself.

…

"Same time, same place… Gilbert really is uncreative, isn't he?"

It was the next day and Break was crouched in the shadows of foliage as he said that. It was just slightly before noon. Gilbert was waiting alone in the same spot where he and Dalia had met the day before. Oz was crouched next to Break. Both of them had followed Gilbert today as well. This time Sharon had decided to stay at the mansion together with Alice.

"Yeah…" Oz answered. As though he didn't want to see anything, he had his back faced to where Gilbert was standing.

"What's wrong, Oz-kun?"

"Eh? Ah- nothing…" Oz shrugged. He stared at the sky blankly. There wasn't a single could, the skies were a brilliant blue that day. Yet Oz looked depressed as he gazed at the beautiful weather.

"Oz-kun, miss Dalia appears to be late. Gilbert is getting nervous,"

"Oh,"

"You don't seem enthusiastic today,"

Oz shrugged once again, to be honest, no. He wasn't in the mood. He had barely slept that night, nightmares of Gilbert telling him he was going to accept Dalia's proposal after all had kept haunting him.

"So… after all does years hanging around with Gil, you know him a little, right?"

"Depends on what you want to know," Break smirked, he glanced back at Gilbert, and he was still standing there. Being the idiot he always was, the clown thought.

"What's his type of women?"

Break snickered when hearing that, "Well he can't handle the strong type, Gilbert is unassertive, see."

Oz nodded,

"Nor does he like talkative ones, or the ones who dress up all showy. So he probably likes the complete opposite."

"Someone like her…-"" as Oz thought this Break let out a little huff of laughter. At that sound, Oz gave the man a startled sidelong glance. "What?"

"Nothing," the man sang.

"I'm somehow irritated though-"

The hatter just laughed,

"You sound like an old man," Oz spoke. They were then silent again; Oz gazed at his shoes and Break back at Gilbert. After a while, when the clown glanced at the boy and saw he was still depressed he rolled his eye. Then, Break knocked on a deep in thought Oz on his forehead with a lightly curled up fist. Oz pouted and looked at Break. It didn't hurt or anything, but Oz still rubbed his forehead as he said, "I said there's no need to tease me Break,"

"You're a bright kid but…" Oz kept silent so he spoke further, "You're still terribly dense when it comes to the things concerning you."

Oz was about to say something back, if Break hadn't looked back at Gilbert at that moment. When he followed the hatter's gaze he saw Dalia running to Gilbert. Out of breath she apologized to the man for being late, something about first stopping in a bookstore and then loosing the time out of sight.

"And here I though she wouldn't show up," Break spoke.

"You're not the only one," Oz leaned a little forward to see them better. Gilbert was laughing at her flustered face. "He seems happy…" Oz spoke. "He's happy that she's there…"

"Oh… that doesn't sound good, now does it?"

Oz shrugged, he heard that Dalia asked to go back to that bookstore. Apparently she had seen a good book and wanted to buy it, but then realized how late it was and had ran to him.

"And what after that? They're going to eat ice-cream?" Oz mumbled it was with a bitter tone; it was more to himself then to the clown.

"You're actually a very jealous type, aren't you, Oz-kun?" Break laughed. "You just always hide it,"

"Shut-up!" Oz hissed at the man, he stood up and dusted himself up. Ready to follow the pair.

Break chuckled when seeing the teen's angry face, "Alright let's follow them then,"

And they did, they followed the pair to the bookstore Dalia had been talking about, apparently Dalia hadn't lied because the man greeted her and said he had her book. She paid for it and asked if they could still take a look. Gilbert simply nodded and they walked around the bookstore.

"Good day young boy," the man greeted Oz when he walked past him, a little surprised he glanced at the man. "A-ah… good day!" he quickly answered and wanted to walk away, he wanted to hide behind a bookshelf or something, right then if Gilbert would turn around he had a perfect view of him. Where was Break when you needed him? Of course the man had ran away from the moment he noticed the man behind the pay desk wanted to talk.

"You know, there aren't any interesting books here for a teenager. Are you with someone here?"

"Sort of," he glanced back at Gilbert who was too busy with talking with Dalia as they looked at the books. Then he looked back at the man, "Ah and besides, I like reading so don't worry about it." He gave him a nervous smile. "Well then-"

"You like reading?" the man asked curiously.

_Break help! _"That's the first time I heard that coming from a teenagers mouth. Normally kids your age like hanging around with their friends huh? And putting pranks on others."

"A-ah really? Well pranks can be fun too," he tried to be as polite as possible; though he knew he must look very rude. He couldn't make eye contact for a second with the man; worried that Gilbert would look into his direction any time.

"What kinds of books do you like to read, young boy?"

"I don't really care, if the book is good then I read it." He shrugged; Gilbert was walking further away, out of his sight. He hoped Break kept an eye on him. Now he could give the man some more attention. When doing that, he saw he must be around the forties.

"Hmm that's interesting,"

"Is it?" Oz chuckled softly, "Normal people would say it's boring- oh no wait, sorry… that was-"

"Rude?" the man laughed. "Don't worry about it, son. Normal people would have said that, but these people don't know what it is like to read a real good book."

Oz laughed softly when hearing that, he glanced back at where he had seen Gilbert. "Well I should be going, my friend is still somewhere here…" he spoke and quickly walked away before the man could say anything else. He was on a mission; he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Maybe Break had lost sight of them and maybe Dalia was making her first move! With that in thought he walked a little faster, he hid behind a bookshelf when seeing them. He heard Dalia talking to him in a soft voice; he knew that you had to be silent in a place where there were books, maybe because of the people that read, to respect the books? He didn't know, it was an unwritten rule that he had learned from when he was a child. "Do you like to read, sir Gilbert?"

"Sometimes," he shrugged. "When I get bored…"

"Oh is that so? And do you get bored easily?"

"Not anymore," he shook his head.

_Where's Break? _

"Not anymore? Something happened that keeps your busy?"

"Yeah…" Gilbert smiled softly, and Oz could see the faint blush on Dalia's face when seeing that. Of course, Gilbert looked hot when smiled like that. He felt jealous when seeing that but kept calm. He leaned a little more forward and stood on the tip of his toes so that he could see them better. That's when he heard someone walking into his direction, for a second he thought it was Break, but Break didn't wear heels… only heels made that sound.

"Brother?"

He let out a surprised yelp when hearing that familiar voice; he lost his balance and felt against the bookshelf. Making it fall forward to where Gilbert and Dalia stood. He tried to stop it, which it did but now books lay spread over the wooden floor. Both Dalia and Gilbert looked around, "Oh shit!" the blond mumbled. Gilbert could see him if he just-

A hand pulled him away, before he knew it he was pulled in a tight hug while hiding in what looked like a closet. He felt books all around him and could hear the calm breath of a certain hatter. "That was close," the man whispered.

"B-Break!"

"Hush Oz-kun," he covered the blonde's mouth. Oz didn't protest, he could hear the muffled voiced of Gilbert, Dalia and his sister Aida. What was she doing here anyways!?

"Ah Gilbert!" he heard the voice of his sister calling for his servant, "Are you alright?"

"Miss Aida! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came here with some friends to search some books about birds, for our homework. But I thought I saw brother and-"

"Oz? Is Oz here?"

Oz flinched when hearing the tone in Gilbert's voice, a mix between anger and worry. Oh great, he had done it again.

"I could have mistaken him… I didn't see his face… and he wore other clothes then brother… I'm not sure…"

"Hey! What's going on here? Who did this?" Oz heard the man he had spoke with an shout, he didn't sound as friendly as back then anymore. The boy bit his lip but all the while, he kept silent. He felt nervous, he never liked it to be so close to anyone. A blush found it's way to his cheeks and he thanked the darkness so that Break couldn't see it. Not that the man really paid attention to him, he was too busy with listening to the others, waiting for a chance to escape.

"We are terribly sorry sir," he heard Dalia's muffled voice. "I honestly have no idea what just happened, but the books just felt of their shelf and…"

"Well do you have any idea how much these books cost? And who's going to clean this mess up?"

"Should I help you?" he heard Aida ask.

"The three of you can clean this mess up!" the man shouted angry, "Don't you know any respect for these books?" he let out a frustrated sigh, "Of course not, there are only a few people that know how important books are… wonder where that boy is…" with that, he heard the man walk away.

"Boy?" Break whispered,

Oz answered with silence, he kept still. He heard how Dalia, Gilbert and Aida cleaned up the mess he had made. The sound of Dalia laughing when Gilbert said something about flying books and boys that look like someone's brother. Aida chuckled softly as well. "Is there any damage to the books?" the man came back and it seemed that he was cleaning up as well.

"Not that I see, sir. But I'll pay for them if there is any damage." Dalia said.

"No child, it's alright. I shouldn't have shouted like that. Apologies,"

"N-no you have every right to act like that, thought we didn't do it… if we had done it then we would have deserved it,"

Oz rolled his eyes when hearing that, she sure knew how to use words.

"You must really love books," the man spoke. They were done with cleaning up the books and Oz heard their footsteps fading away.

Then it was silent, though Break didn't move. He kept still and waited… for more then five minutes, then he finally opened the closet and Oz stepped out if. He heard the voices of the four people he had to hide from farther away. Dalia seemed to be lost in a conversation about books and Gilbert and Aida were discussing of the boy she had seen was really Oz or maybe her eyes had tricked her.

"You're lucky I came right in time," Break spoke. He walked to where the voices were coming from, also the exit. "Break, what are you doing?" Oz hissed and followed him.

"Ssh," the clown gestured that he had to be still; he glanced over a bookshelf at the four people. There backs were turned to his, a smirk appeared on his face. "You're lucky you aren't wearing your usual outfit." He whispered to Oz, out of bag around his waist he picked a hat and quickly put it on the blonde's head. Then he himself pulled the hoodie of his jacket over his head. Break wasn't stupid, of course he wore different clothes then he normally did. Clothes that people that lived in town wore, so that they looked like a normal villager. He grabbed the blonde's head and while the others kept silent, they left the store.

Gilbert looked up when he heard the bell ring. His gaze felt on the short boy, blond hair coming from under the cap he saw blond hair. But the boy didn't wear the clothes Oz usually wore, more then that… he was walking with someone else… he didn't know a single person that would dress like that. Yet… "Dalia are you-"

"Yes," Dalia stood next to him.

The man let out a surprised yelp, "Wh-what? Wh-when did you-"

"No time to waste, I want to know if that boy is indeed sir Oz," she grabbed his hand and left the bookstore as well.

"Ah miss Aida," he quickly looked back at the girl.

"Bye Gilbert, I'll wait here for my friends. They are at the end of this store,"

He nodded and then left the store with Dalia, still holding hands with her.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaaaand here we have chapter 4, phew I'm writing faster then usual even though I should study... aaah -_- well I studied for more then half a day, think I deserve a break, don't ya think? *cough, cough* even though I still suck at it *cough, cough***

**Thanks, once again to Esmeralda kitty cat, who helps me with the story! ^^ she's my Beta, so if you see any mistakes, knock on her door, not mine... haha just kidding ^^ She's doing an awful good job! **

**I don't own Pandora Hearts. Dalia is a Pandora Hearts character, I told you guys that already, right? Even though someone asked me if she was an OC... uhm, no ^^and don't look in the review. That person didn't ask it in a review but in a PM. Now anyways, thanks for reading! And please review! At the end of this fanfic (trust me, that will take a while) I'll thank everyone in my Author's note. ^^**

* * *

"She sure is good," Break smirked he a scoop from Oz's ice cream. The boy let out a surprised gasp and before the man could take another scoop pulled it away. He glared at the man before glancing at the girl they were talking about. "I don't like her," he admitted. It was odd for the boy to say something like that; Oz never said it when he didn't like someone. Sure he let it show by his behavior, but never had he truly admitted that he didn't like someone else.

"It's only natural to not like her, after all she's stealing your Gilbert." Break chuckled. It seemed that they had decided to give up on searching for them and wanted to buy ice cream as well. For a second Oz thought about running away cause they were awfully close to them and also in their sight. But when seeing that Break didn't show any sign of trying to leave he kept calm. He scooped some ice cream with his spoon and put it in his mouth, letting the sweat flavor cream melt on his tongue.

"Not like that, there's just something about her… something that I don't like,"

"Gilbert-kun's attention?"

Oz rolled his eyes; he glanced at the clown's chocolate flavored ice cream then back at Break. The clown was gazing at Dalia and Gilbert… he quickly reached out to his ice cream as revenge but let out another surprised yelp when Break caught his wrist without looking away from the couple. "B-Break!"

"It was a nice try," Break smiled at him and before the blond could protest he was already gone with the Blonde's ice cream.

"Break! Bastard give me back my ice cream!" Oz raised his voice a little and glared daggers at the man.

"But yours is so yummy,"

"You wanted the chocolate one!"

"Vanilla isn't bad either,"

Oz let out an annoyed sigh and let his head rest on his arms on the table, he glanced back at Gil and Dalia and frowned when seeing the young woman wiping some cream from the Nightray's face. "I'm think I'm going to puke," he muttered.

"See? Only good things come out if you don't eat your ice cream."

"Still I think something's wrong with her,"

Break nodded, surprising Oz a little. "I think you might be right about that, Oz-kun. Don't you think it's weird that they still meet each other even though both had agreed that they didn't want to marry?"

"Maybe…" Oz's eyes widened, "Maybe she does like him like that!"

"Maybe… maybes she thinks Gil-kun is an interesting character," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

The clown shrugged, "Let's just say I know women like her… she'll lose her interest as soon as she sees someone else more interesting. Though I might fear that it will be too late for Gilbert-kun then,"

When hearing that, his eyes widened even more. He stood up and placed both hands on the table. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" he asked, there was a mix of worry, angst, sadness and anger in his voice as he looked down at the clown. "Break! What does that mean?" oh and did he hear jealousy in there? Things were becoming more interesting. Oz glanced back at Gilbert and saw the man laughing because of something Dalia had said. She was eating Chocolate flavored ice cream just like Break while Gilbert had eaten vanilla. Oz didn't know he liked that flavor… Gilbert never really liked sweets. He would always give it to Oz. They were just talking… but then Dalia asked him if he wanted to taste her ice cream. He saw how Gilbert shook his head, but the girl didn't give up.

"Oz-kun?" Break's voice didn't even reach his ears as he gazed at them… Dalia brought the spoon to Gilbert's mouth… and Gil didn't protest, he was-

He sat down again and gazed at his ice cream, suddenly it didn't look that yummy anymore. It actually made him feel sick to his stomach. He gulped and couldn't stop himself from glancing back at the pair… the spoon was coming closer. He bit his lower lip and knew Break was staring at him with one single blood red eye. He thought he was smirking; yet if he had taken a better look he would have seen that the man's face was cool while he gazed at the boy.

"I can't take this anymore!" Oz shouted, he stood up and Break followed him with his eye. Oz walked to were his servant sat and placed both hands on the table before Gilbert could taste the ice cream. Dalia let out a surprised yelp and the spoon felt on the table, both Gil and Dalia looked surprised at the blond boy smiling at them. "Gil," Oz sang,

"O-Oz!"

"Is this person sir Oz?" Dalia asked surprised, so she had been right? The boy that had left the bookstore had been him? After all, the clothes were too similar to be coincidence.

"Wh-what are you dong here?" Gilbert asked.

"Well you know," Oz shrugged and sat down next to his servant. "I told you I would visit Philippe, don't you remember?"

"Y-you didn't tell me anything," Gilbert shook his head.

"Well then you just didn't listen because I said it, though he wasn't home and I couldn't find him so instead decided to wait for you… but that was boring so that's why I'm here," he then glared at Dalia. The girl knew he was irritated, even though the smile on his face. "And so you must be miss Dalia, right?"

"That's right," she smiled back at him. "Sir Oz, right? The one with a bad heart?" if the blond was going to be like that, then so would she.

This made the irritated look on his face fade away a little, "Yeah that's me," he laughed. "That's not nice Gil, do you talk about me like that?" he laughed while glancing at Gilbert, though stopped when he saw the look on his servant's face. He had gone to far, Gilbert was going to kill him once they were in a more privately place. "S-so anyways, are you two having fun yet?"

"Of course, sir Oz." Dalia nodded and smiled at the boy, she had won. She didn't know how, but the boy was no longer glaring at her, instead he seemed… scared and sad…? Why? She was confused. Now she actually felt guilty and sorry for the boy. "Just a hour ago we went to a bookstore, though the books suddenly felt of their shelf… and we met your sister,"

"Oh Aida!" Oz spoke, he didn't flinch or look away, Nothing that showed her that it had been his felt that the books had fell off their shelf, this made him even more interesting. The boy was a good liar. "What was she doing there? Doesn't she have school?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "She was looking for a book, obliviously."

"Yeah that's right," Oz chuckled nervously. "Besides Gil, I thought you didn't like sweets," he pointed at the ice cream.

"No I don't, do you want it?"

"Actually I don't," Oz shook his head, surprising he Nightray. Oz never refused an offer of sweets.

"Oh…" he spoke, giving the blond a worried look.

Dalia who had seen their silly conversation clapped in her hands, asking for both their attention. "Well now that you're here as well, do you want to join us on our date?"

"Ah that would be…" he looked around; Break was gone… where was he? He then turned around and noticed the man; he stood with a few other people. He was sure Break didn't know these people; he just stood with them to not get any unwanted attention. Someone who stands alone always gets more attention then someone who walks in-group. The clown smiled at him and gestured that he had to come back. "That would be very rude," he spoke. Once again, surprising both of them. "Actually I shouldn't have interrupted your date, I'm sorry." He stood up. "Well then, I'll talk to you later, Gilbert."

"Ah right… ah wait, Oz! Where are you-" he stopped when seeing Oz walking to the hooded figure, he couldn't see his face… and had to think for a while, what person that he knew could be with Oz? He thought about Break… yeah probably Break. The man lay a hand on the teens shoulders and they both walked away, they were gone in the crowd.

"Sir Oz in normal clothes, this time?" Dalia spoke, getting Gilbert's attention once again.

"Well not his usual outfit…"

"He sure is an adorable fellow," Dalia chuckled.

"He is?" he had never thought about Oz like that, more likely because in his memories the boy had always looked cool and handsome to him, like a knight in a shining armor. It was stupid he knew that, memories were twisted in some way, because now… now that he's back, Oz looked more like a fragile and weak being. Oz would kill him if he heard him saying that for sure, but it was true. He wasn't strong and couldn't protect himself that good, the only thing the blond could do was hide or just accept the fact he would get punched. Sure Oz was smart, that had saved the boy many times, because even though he was weak… with the little strength he had and the brains he knew when to kick, when to dodge and when to run. Like they said, who can't be strong has to be clever. And he was the clever one for sure, the one that knew where the light was, the one that would always head to the light, not like himself, he who kept in the dark.

"Sir Oz… seemed sad though," she admitted, she felt guilty in a way had it been something she had said?

"He did?" Gilbert looked surprised, normally he noticed things like that from the first look. But he had been so irritated that he hadn't noticed it. What kind of useless servant was he?

Dalia nodded, "But like I said, he's really adorable! And has an interesting character, maybe you should invite him for the next time we meet each other."

"Next time?"

"Th-that is… only if you want to…" Dalia blushed and looked away; she had gotten a little too familiar with the man. He probably thought she was stupid or something like that.

"I like that idea," Gilbert smiled at her. "Let's meet again,"

…

The teen looked up when he heard someone enter his room, it was already late and he had prepared himself for bed. Already wearing his pajamas he lay on the big couch in the middle of the room, somewhere halfway the story he had started to doze off and ended up with the book laying on his head. He tilted it slightly up to see who it was, eyes widening in surprise when he saw the tall figure standing right in front of him. "Gil!"

"I knocked, you didn't reply." Gilbert spoke and watched how Oz sat up, "Oz I…"

"I'm sorry!"

"Huh? What?"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have followed you!" Oz spoke and looked at the book on his lap. "I-I just… you said you didn't want to marry her and I-I… just wanted to help-" he lied.

"Ah no," Gilbert looked a little surprised, he sat down next to the boy and gently ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about that, I'm not angry anymore."

"O-oh?"

"Dalia said she liked you, want to join us tomorrow? It's her father's birthday soon and she wants to buy a present for him."

"Really? She wasn't angry that I showed up?" he asked a little surprised, then let out a sigh. What the hell was that woman thinking? But then he realized something… what Gilbert had said just now. "Wh-wait! You're seeing her again tomorrow? Aren't you hanging around with her a little too much!"

"Well we're just friends…" Gilbert quickly said while looking away.

Oz's eyes widened when seeing that, "Oh dear abyss!" he could feel hot tears burning in his eyes, he had seen that look. The same look his uncle had when he looked at his aunt. No way! "Gil you're in love!" he shouted.

"Wh-what, No I-"

"You said you were going to reject her!" he had to stop this, he wasn't acting like himself. This wasn't like him.

"I never said I loved her!"

"I can see it!" Oz stood up, he ignored the book that fell on the ground and walked to the fireplace in his room, how he hoped the fire could dry his tears that were burning in his eyes. "Well it does explain a lot…"

"Oz?" was he… _crying_?

"You keeping contact with her… sure, I should have seen it coming."

"Oz listen to me!"

"No…" the blond shook his head; he didn't want to hear it. Tears were making his sight blurry; he sure hoped that Gilbert couldn't see them. "Just go… you can't stay by my side forever…" he was selfish. Gilbert had a life too, the man didn't had to worry about him every little second. He disserved a good wife, someone he could trust and rely on. Someone that he liked, not like Oz. He was just a selfish little brat with stupid hormones getting out of control.

"Oz I promised you forever! What are you thinking?"

"You can't stay by my side forever," Oz protested and smiled at Gilbert, "I knew that from the start. It's alright, really Gil…" Gilbert could see it was forced, "So go… go see her tomorrow. Accept her marriage proposal…"

"Oz-"

"Just do it!" he took a step back when Gilbert tried to reach his hand out to him, and when he saw that Gilbert hesitated he whispered softly "Please… just go,"

There was no way that Oz would answer to any other question, talking right now wouldn't work so Gilbert did what he had asked. He left his room…

_No! Please don't leave me alone! _Oz gulped while gazing at the closer door. He walked back to the cough and picked his book up, he opened it on the page he had stopped reading. _…"Fear not my-"_ he stopped with reading when he realized a droplet felt on his white page. "Eh?" he lay a finger on his left cheek and realized it was his tear. He closed his eyes, no he couldn't cry. He had to be happy for Gilbert… but he couldn't, angry and sad at the same time he threw the book away and curled up in a ball. Allowing himself for just that moment to cry. He was a pathetic selfish brat. Gilbert was smart to not choose him. "Stupid idiot!" he hissed at himself. It was his entire fault. Everything, it was all his own goddamn fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own PH, **

**Beta reader: esmeralda kitty cat :D  
**

**look down if you want to see her short AN  
**

* * *

The next day, Oz didn't follow his servant. He kept at the Rainsworth mansion and spent his day with Alice and Sharon. Break had left, to where? He didn't know. He didn't care actually; he enjoyed hanging around with the two girls once in a while. Alice asked him what he and Gilbert had been doing for the past few days and with a small lie Oz had told her they needed some boy time, but now she didn't have to worry, because Gil wasn't here and he could spend the whole day with her.

And that was that, Alice was happy he gave her some attention so didn't bother to ask anything else. Who knows, maybe Oz wanted some boy time with that stupid seaweed head once again in a few days. She had to treasure the moments she could spend with the blond.

They had decided to spend their time at the balcony; it was a nice and warm day, even though the sun was hidden behind gray clouds. Break had told them it would only rain tomorrow so that they didn't had to worry, Break was always right when it came to the weather and because Sharon was with them, and Break would never trick the girl, they trusted it.

"What do boys do when they're together?" Alice asked then, curious. Maybe she liked these things as well and could do it with Oz the next time.

"Uhm well… you know…" Oz shrugged, he laughed nervously. Not sure what to say, "Talking about boy stuff… climbing in trees…"

"I like climbing in trees as well,"

"Yes, but it's not proper for a lady to do such a thing. Miss Alice," Sharon chuckled and took a sip from her tea.

"W-well…" Alice sighed, "Then what do you guys talk about?"

"The… uhm… you know… about girls," he had said it without thinking and knew he was going to regret it. Sharon looked up and gave him a scary smile, "Is that so, Oz-sama? You talk about girls?"

"A-ah… well you know…" Oz coughed, "We just-"

"Well we talk about boys, so it doesn't really matter, does it Sharon-nee?" Alice spoke, the girl was so innocent and naïve. She didn't know that she had saved Oz at that moment,

"Ah… so you talk about guys?" Oz gazed at Sharon,

Sharon chuckled, "It's only natural to talk about that,"

And so that was it, they didn't ask any more information. They enjoyed their tea in silence for a while and then Alice once again spoke, "Hey Oz, how about we go shopping sometime? Remember that big shop were there was a lot of meat? I want to go back there and try all of them!"

"That butchery?" Oz questioned, he smiled when seeing the girl nod. "Sure, let's do that sometime…"

"Hey Sharon-nee… you said that a boy and girl going out is called a date? But only when they feelings for each other right? So how do you call hanging around with friends then?" Alice asked the girl sitting next to her.

Oz's eyes widened when hearing that, _date? _Gil was on a date with Dalia right now… had he confessed? Are they going to marry now? Maybe Dalia had rejected it, hadn't Break told him that Dalia just thought he was interesting? But maybe Break had been wrong. Maybe this time the clown had mislooked. How he hoped that that was the truth, but he knew that couldn't be. He didn't like it, he wanted to know what was going on. His tea tasted bitter and the air around him became thick and it was hard to breath. "S-say, Sharon-chan… where's Break right now?"

"Break?" the girl blinked a few times, "He's at Pandora right now… though I'm sure he'll be back in an hour or two…"

"Oh thanks," Oz quickly stood and walked back isnide of the house. He knew both girls were following him with their eyes. Alice didn't understand what was going on while Sharon felt sorry for the boy. She had noticed it from the moment Alice had said the word 'date'. He had tried to be so strong and let Gilbert just be happy, she knew it was hard. Getting rejected always hurt, no matter what circumastances.

He almost ran to the room where the Rainsworth had their phone. Wihout even thinking about it twice, he pressed the number of Pandora in.

"Yes Pandora Headquarters,"

He hesitated, what he bee thinking? No! Snap out of it. "Yes I-uhm…-"

"Oz-sama!" the man immedetiatly regonized his voice. "Such an honor to talk with you. With what can I help you?"

"I-I… is Break still there?"

"Xerxes?" the man seemed a little surprised, "Yes he's here… just wait for a minute. I'll try to reach him." Oz could hear the man shouting to someone to ask where Xerxes was? Then it was silent. He waited for five minutes before he heard Break's voice, "Yes?"

"Ah Xerxes, Oz-sama wants to talk to you…"

He realized how stupid he was, Break had probably been very busy with something and he had interrupted it just because he wanted to know if the clown hadn't spied on Gilbert by any change? He thought about hanging up, but then Break took the phone. "Oz-kun, do you miss me so bad that you even call me at work?" he heard him laugh.

"I-uhm… no I just-"

"Wondered that I was really at Pandora?"

"I-"

"Brats are so easy to read, even when I can't see them." He chuckled. But then the man's face got serious, he gestured the man that called him to go away. "Oz-kun, do you want me to pick you up and go to Lebleux? To check what Gil and Dalia are doing?"

"That would be…" how he wanted to thank Break for asking him that, he was so happy. So relieved that Break understood him, He was screaming _Yes, yes, yes! _In his head, yet couldn't say it. Wasn't it Oz that had said Gil had to live his own life? It had been him that said that Gilbert needed to go on, he couldn't stay by his side forever. With other words… he had rejected him as a servant. He felt tears burning in his eyes and sobbed softly. The blond leaned against the wall and wiped the tears rolling over his cheeks away with his other free hand. Luckily there was nobody else in the room. He managed to fake a chuckle and hoped that Break hadn't heard that one sob.

"Oz-kun?"

"No actually… how about… uhm I don't know…" another chuckle, he was proud you couldn't hear he was crying, he sounded more nervous. "…Well since Gil isn't here anymore to hang around with and have some boy time with… I was wondering maybe we could… well you know…"

It was silent,

"Break?" how he could just kill himself at the very right moment.

"Sure," the man snickered. "Once I'm finished I'll head as fast as possible back to the Rainsworth household."

"O-okay then!"

"Bye-bye,"

"Yeah…" he was about to hang up when Break quickly added something to his last sentence, "Oh and Oz-kun,"

"Yeah?"

"You're welcome," with that, the clown ended their conversation by hanging up.

Oz hung up as well, he sat down on the cold ground and curled up in a ball, letting tears roll freely over his cheeks. "Stupid idiot…" he hissed to himself. He was pathetic, crying for something like this. He should have gotten used to rejection by now, his father had rejected him… what could be worse then the rejection of your own parent? Apparently, getting rejected by the person you love. Then to think he had been prepared both times.

…

"Oz-sama, is everything alright? You look a little pale?" Sharon asked worried when Oz joined them back at the balcony.

"I'm fine," he smiled at the girl and sat back down next to Alice, "Just a little tired to be honest,"

"Don't overwork yourself, Oz-sama." Sharon sounded truly worried as she gazed at the blond.

Alice nodded, her mouth full with meat that a servant had just served her. She swallowed it. "Yeah I don't need a tired manservant, there's nothing fun about a sleepy servant."

"I'm sorry, I'll remember that," Oz laughed.

Except that he looked a little paler then usual, there was not a single trace that showed the boy had been crying an hour ago. He acted as cheerful as always and even made the two girls blush when saying they looked adorable as always.

They talked just like the previous time, about random topics and it truly looked like the boy was in a good mood. Something good must have happened while he had been gone.

That's when Break came from under the table, "Oh my, my seems like you three are having some good time." He spoke and sat on the table. Grinning when Alice glared daggers at him for almost sitting on her plate with meat. "Aren't you a little to old to talk with these brats, ojousama?"

"O-of course not!" Sharon spoke quickly, but Break didn't pay much attention to her answer. The hatter turned his head and smiled at Oz, the smile that had been on the boy's face not a second ago was only just an illusion of what it once was. "So then Oz-kun, how about we go picnicking?"

"Picnicking…?"

Break nodded, "Yep, after all we don't want you to turn into a girl after spending a whole day with the ladies, now do we?"

Oz glanced at the two girls, Alice stood angry up and was shouting something at Break and Sharon was holding her fan, ready to hit the man if he would say another bad word. "We certainly wouldn't want that to happen," the boy chuckled.

"Good, I'll ask the cook to prepare something. Be back in five minutes. Wait at the door," with that, he crawled back under the table.

"Oz you're seriously not going with that clown?!" Alice shouted, clearly irritated. "What's wrong with spending some times with us?"

"Nothing, Alice." Oz smiled softly at her. "But it would be rude to refuse now wouldn't it?" he had to leave this place. He just couldn't take it anymore. "No worries, I'll be sure to spend some time with you in the future, promise."

"Fine! Go! I don't need someone like you! I-I…" she tried to hide the hurt by acting angry, looking around her eyes felt on Sharon. "I have Sharon! I don't need you!" to her, these words were innocent.

Though Sharon could see the boy's eyes widen for a second, then he chuckled and gave her another kind smile. "Alright then," he walked away.

When heading to the big hall he was surprised to see Break already waiting there for him with not a picnicking basket.

"I thought we were going to-"

"I'll treat you something to eat in Lebleux,"

"But I thought-"

Break ignored him and walked to the carriage waiting for him, Oz knew he was going to reject this decision as he followed the man. He sat down across of him and gazed outside, hoping Break wouldn't talk. There were moments that the clown wasn't in the mood to talk, how he hoped this was a moment like that.

"So why the sudden call?" apparently, he wasn't.

Oz sighed, "I wanted to spend some time with another male," yeah even to him it didn't sound as a good excuse.

"I'm flattered Oz-kun, nonetheless," the hatter laughed. "But now," he leaned a little forward, grinning like the clown he was at the boy who tried to stay as far away as possible from Xerxes. "What's the real reason? Did you and Gilbert-kun have a fight?"

He looked away, a frown on his face as he remembered once again what he had said to his servant; no it hadn't really been a fight. Oz had just been a little too harsh to his loyal servant.

"I take that as a 'yes'," Break sighed and sat up a little straighter, he as well gazed outside of the window. The clouds were still dark and it looked like it was going to rain, yet the clown knew that wasn't true. Not today, maybe tonight or tomorrow.

"I…" Oz spoke softly, his voice only a soft whisper as he kept staring outside, "…rejected Gilbert,"

"Oh," the man's face was serious, "In what way?"

"I told him he can't stay my servant forever…" his gaze felt on his hands that were resting on his lap, he hadn't noticed they were trembling. "I told him he needed to go on with his life…"

"Oz-kun, do you know the definition of a confession?"

"I couldn't confess to him! He loves her!" he looked up, his eyes met these of Break, the albino could see the pain in them. Oh how he knew what it felt like to get rejected, to lose the people you love and hold close to your heart. His single red eye kept cold as he gazed at the blond, yet memories of his past life as Kevin Regnard were running through his head. "Does Dalia love him back?"

"How should I know that?"

"That's the whole point," the carriage drove past the big gates of Lebleux and Break knew it would stop any moment. "If Dalia doesn't love him back, what would happen to Gilbert? Getting rejected by his master, by the woman he loves… " He chuckled as if it was something funny, "Not everyone is as strong as you Oz-kun, and not everyone can handle getting rejected many times." Ah that had hurt, the carriage stopped and he stepped out of it. He knew Oz was following him so didn't wait to check, "Now Oz-kun, do you really not want to know what they are doing right now?"

"Not really…" Oz mumbled,

"Well then," the clown snickered and grabbed by his arm, he dragged the boy in a dark alley and quickly covered his eyes. "I suggest to keep silent until they leave," even Break hadn't see it coming, even Break couldn't have known that right now they had to have a date in this part of Lebleux.

"Wh-what do you mean?" even though he had said that he didn't want to know, even though break told him to not look, he removed the man's hands away from his eyes so that he could look at them. There, sitting at the edge of the balcony he sat his servant Gilbert, he was smiling at Dalia who sat down next to him. The girl's hand lay on top of his. "O-oh…" he breathed, he then looked at Break and smiled at him, "W-well I'm happy… h-he doesn't look that sad about what happened yesterday…"

Break smiled back at him, "Now then, how about we go and eat something."

He was confused; confused that Break didn't say anything about it. Yet followed him, surprisingly he didn't want to cry. He felt sad, empty, hollow, but didn't need to cry. He looked over his shoulder, right then he saw how Dalia gave Gilbert a small peck and how his servant blushed. Even that didn't make him cry as he kept walking.

…

Tired, Gilbert opened the large door of the Rainsworth family. He yawned and immediately headed to his room upstairs; walking through the long and dark hallways he noticed the door of his master slightly open. He stopped when hearing laughter coming from it, taking a look he saw Oz sitting on his bed, ready to go to sleep. Break sat on the edge of his bed and was talking, when listening for a while he could hear it was a story about a prank. Oz truly looked amused, he listened and laughed, and then when he was finished he started to tell a story himself about ten years ago, when he had promised Aida to help her with her hair but didn't know how to do it and miss Kate had to help him, it had been funny because Oz had lost the comb in his sisters hair, Break snickered when hearing that. When the story was finished, the boy yawned and lay down. "Well I'm tired, good night."

"Night," Break stood up,

And that's when Gilbert decided it was better to leave, well that was the plan.

"Ah my, my Gilbert-kun. Spying on your little master, aren't we?"

"B-Break!"

"Had a great time with your future wife I hope?"

"Dalia-"

"Don't try to lie," Break shook his head while giving him a knowing smile. "I know what I saw,"

"You and Oz weren't spying on us again?"

"Well this time we didn't do it on purpose," Break shrugged. "I had promised the boy to spend some time with him, and with Lebleux being the nearest place, we went there and we accidently saw you two being all lovey-dovey." Break was a master in lying, so he could have been lying. But surprisingly, Gilbert believed him. Thinking back about what had happened yesterday he truly believed that Oz had given up on spying on them. But… had Oz meant these words? That he couldn't stay his servant forever? When hearing Break talking like that, Oz spending the day with him… it almost sounded like Oz- the thing he never wanted to happen, was Oz heading to the light while he kept behind in the dark?

* * *

**Crazylady: Awww poor oz, getting his heart broken! DX Hopefully he doesn't stay that way forever!**


	6. Chapter 6

He wanted to see her that day, wanted to talk with her. Yet when walking past the closed door of his master's bedroom he hesitated. He stopped. _'Go, you can't stay by my side forever.'  
'Oz I promised you forever'  
'Please… just go,'_

These words had hurt; golden eyes were gazing at the door. He still had time, this time he had promised to call Dalia. He was surprised she still wanted to hang around with him. A lot of women got tired after day one. Dalia was different in so many ways, that's why he started to like her. He hadn't even realized it, only when Oz had told him. Maybe Oz was awake… yeah right, like Oz would wake up at half past seven in the morning. But there might be a change… he could talk with him. He sighed and finally opened the door. Surprise, surprise, surprise Oz was still asleep. The teen was facing the window so that Gilbert could only see his back. Somehow he had thrown away the bed sheets in his sleep so that Gilbert could see he only wore a nightshirt and black shorts, he was breathing softly. His golden hair shone like gold in the early sunshine. Gilbert silently walked to the boy's bed and sat down, something seemed off. Oz's face was pale and red around his eyes, as if the boy had cried himself to sleep. He frowned, _why would Oz cry? _He didn't like it when Oz cried; it made him feel even more useless.

He gently brushed Oz's blond bangs out of his face, only for them to fall back in their place. He repeated this action and that's when Oz started to wake up, he groaned softly, almost a whimper. "W…ho?" his voice was soft and Gilbert knew he was still half asleep.

"Ssh, it's alright. You don't have to wake up yet,"

"G…il?" Oz whispered his name, eyes still closed but his small hand searched for his, a little surprised Gil watched how Oz grabbed his hand and snuggled closer to his touch. The teen was still half asleep and he didn't realize what he was really doing. "I woke you up, huh… sorry." Gilbert whispered.

"s' no…thing…" Oz mumbled.

"Hey…how about spending some time together today?"

This made the boy wake up a little more, he frowned slightly, his eyes still closed when he did that. "…wh…at bout…Dalia?"

"I could spend some time with you,"

He slowly opened his eyes, first he blinked a few times trying to get a sharp sight again, and the boy let go of Gil's hand and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned when doing that, causing new tears to form in the corners of his eyes.

"You know you didn't have to wake up,"

"Hmm… I know," Oz's voice still sounded so sleepy, the boy looked like he could still use some sleep and with 'some' Gil meant a lot. The boy literally had bags under his eyes. This made Gilbert even more worried, he gently lay a hand on Oz's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Are you sick?"

Again Oz snuggled into his touch, "No… just really tired," because Break had kept him busy the whole day.

"Then you should rest for a little longer,"

Oz sighed, for a second he thought about indeed going back to sleep. But Gilbert wanted to spend the day with him, something that hadn't happened the past days. So he shook his head, "No that's alright…" he yawned and grabbed the pocket watch that lay on his nightstand. He opened it and tired emerald eyes read the time. "Why are you up so early?" he questioned after a while.

"No reason," Gilbert lied. To be honest, Dalia had asked to call early in the morning; she didn't like it when someone called her when all the servants were awake. But calling in the noon wasn't bad either, if he had a good excuse.

"You're lying," Oz simply said and stood up, "But I guess since its you, I could look it through the fingers." He smiled over his shoulder and walked to his closet, grabbing his outfit for today and went into the bathroom.

Gilbert waited for fifteen minutes on the bed before Oz was back, washed and fully dressed. Gilbert always wondered what kind of shampoo the kid used because he always had this scent of apples and honey around him.

The teen gave him a warm and gentle smile; Gilbert gave him a smile back though it was a little forced. He was till worried about Oz after all… Oz acted different then normally. He would ask it later, he thought as he followed his master… well if Oz still saw him as his servant. How he wished that he could foget those words oz had said. He heard a sigh and blinked a few times then stopped, Oz had stopped as well and looked up with a frown. "You weren't listening were you?"

"Sorry…what?"

Again Oz sighed, "Nevermind," he shrugged and started to walk again.

Gilbert wanted to reach his out to him, wanted to grab the boy's shoulder and ask Oz to repeat what he had just said, but it felt wrong. Somehow it felt like Oz was even more far away… he couldn't reach the teen and that hurt him. Oz was his master, his best friend… Oz was his light, his precious friend. Why was he walking ahead of him?

…

Things weren't like they used to be; Gilbert noticed that as he watched the blond drawing. Emerald eyes gazing at the paper were he was drawing a still life of some books, a wine glass and a bottle of wine. "Are you going to marry her?" Oz asked after a while, still gazing at his paper. Gilbert could see the hand that was holding his pencil was trembling a little.

"I don't know… we talked about it but-"

-_Snap- _the pencil broke.

Gilbert gazed with big eyes at Oz who was blinking a few times, the teen gazed at his right hand… he was only holding a small piece of what the pencil once was. Then he chuckled nervously, "Oh my, I didn't know I was that strong!"

"O-Oz! Wh-why did you do that? You aren't hurt, are you?" Gilbert shot up and grabbed the teen's hand, looking at it. It was only dirty because of the graphite. "…Why did you do that?"

"I just went to see if I was strong… a shame for the pencil," Oz laughed nervously.

Gilbert didn't believe it, of course. This wasn't normal even for a normal person, but especially not for Oz. "…want me to prepare some tea for you?"

Oz sighed; "Yeah sure," he watched how Gilbert left the room and threw his drawing stuff next to him. Letting another sigh he knew he had once again ruined it. But he got angry; Gilbert had kept glancing at the phone a few meters away… probably even without realizing it. But it annoyed Oz, it meant that he expected for Dalia to call.

Speak of the devil.

The phone rang; of course Oz immediately thought it was her. "Don't be silly," he murmured to himself and kept still. A servant would pick anyways, if it wasn't in this room then somewhere else in this mansion where there was another phone. It seemed like the servants thought like that too cause the phone kept ringing. He stood up, for a second he hesitated then picked it up and held it to his ear with his should while he brushed his hand of his pants. "Talking with the Rainsworth household," he spoke.

"Yes this is Dalia Garland, I would like to talk with Gilbert Nightray, is he there?" …For a second Oz just stood there, there was no way in hell that this was happening! No way! This was so cliché! How many times had he read this in stories that miss Kate always talked about or that his sister read now? A girl that loves her best friend, guy loves another girl and when he leaves the room, just at that moment the girl that the guy loves call. The main character always lies and says 'no he isn't here' and then hangs up. Then the guy comes in and asks, 'who was that?' the girl answers 'no one' the guy pushes her out of the way and calls the girl he loves back. Then two things could happen, the guy would get angry and she confesses that she is jealous… or they end up fighting. "Dalia! What a surprise," Oz tried to sound cheerful as he had to use one hand to lean against the table otherwise he would fall for sure.

"…Sir Oz?"

"Yes! Uhm Gil isn't here at the moment-" he bit his lip, should he add something to it? Say that Gilbert had left and wouldn't come back for the whole day? No… just because he didn't had a change didn't meant that she couldn't be happy. "But he'll be here any moment, he's just getting some tea…"

"Oh well, do you mind if I wait or that I rather call back in ten minutes?"

_Yes I would mind! _"I don't really care, but then you'll have to talk with me," he joked.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Dalia chuckled. "How are you, sir Oz?"

"I'm fine, you?" now wasn't this an awkward conversation.

"Fine as well, thanks."

What? Thanks for asking. He was just being nice!

"I haven't seen you in a while, I thought you would spy on us again?"

…Eh? "Wh-what?"

She laughed when hearing his reaction, "Oh my sir Oz, that was rude… wasn't it? I'm terribly sorry; I just wondered… that's all. After all you're his over protective little brother, right?"

"Brother? No I'm his friend…"

"Yes, yes I know that. But Gil always describes you as a younger brother figure."

_Gilbert… Brother figure. _He didn't know what was worse; the fact that she didn't call him 'sir Gilbert' anymore or that Gilbert had told her that Oz was just a brother like figure. "H-he… does?"

"Yes he does… sir Oz, may I ask something that might be rude?"

"…That depends on what you're going to ask?" Oz chuckled nervously; he glanced at the door, where the hell was Gilbert?

"You like Gilbert right?"

"O-of course! He-he's my ser- u-uhm friend!"

"I know that," she chuckled. "But you like him just like Gilbert like me, right? They call it love."

Oz was confused, sure he was also embarrassed that She found out… but that was what confused him as well. How could she notice? He could always just be an over protective little brother… or I don't know a friend that thinks Gilbert spends too much time with his girlfriend! But what bothered him the most was that she had said, "Just like Gilbert loves me". " What do you mean?"

"Sir Oz, you do know what love is, do you?"

"No! I meant- what do you mean with Gilbert loving you what about you-"

"Gilbert loves me, it isn't that hard to notice now, is it?"

"But what about you?"

"About me?"

Yes! You just said-" he stopped when the door opened, eyes wide in horror when seeing Gilbert standing there. Shit! Right now! At this moment he had to come back again!

"-_Sir Oz, _How about we make a deal?" he could hear Dalia's voice as he gestured for Gilbert to just wait a second.

"Who is that, Oz?" Gilbert asked but Oz ignored him

"Oh and I'll to be fast because Gilbert is back I hear," she chuckled. "Since I know your little secret,"

"What?" he asked confused,

"Your love for Gilbert, then I'll tell you as well my secret. I like Gilbert, he's a very interesting character… but I prefer characters like yours more."

"I'm confused,"

"Let me talk," her voice was so soft and calm, she was just telling him her opinion. "But you're too young… and I just met someone as interesting as you, someone around Gilbert's age as well… maybe a year younger…. And-"

"Oz who is that?" Gilbert asked once again.

"Just a second!"

"-I like him, just like you love Gilbert."

"But… G- I mean… you- Are you just going to play with his feelings then?"

"I would never hurt Gilbert, emotions aren't things to play with. Sir Oz, I could ask you to tell Gilbert that I don't like him like that… but that would just be so cowardly. So I'll do it on my own."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Oz?" Gilbert once again, the servant became worried when seeing the troubled look on Oz's face. Who was he talking with anyways? Aida? Oscar? … it sounded like a girl. So no it couldn't be Oscar… Aida then? She had told them she had a crush on someone and the way Oz talked it sounded like they were talking about that topic.

"Let's just say I observed you long enough to know what you keep a secret and what not," Dalia sighed. "I sound rude, don't I? Apologizes."

"Wh-what?"

"Sir Oz? Just calm down, I'm going to hang up. IS there anyone you could use as an excuse, I think Gilbert might have overheard some things now."

"Yes Aida-"

"Aida then," Dalia nodded. "Your sister, am I right? Very cute girl," Dalia chuckled. "And don't worry, next time I'll see Gilbert, I'll tell him. I'm very sorry for troubling you with this,"

"I can't! He loves you! It would only hurt his feelings if he finds out I know!"

"I'm very sorry, have a nice day."

And with that she hang up,

"Aida?" Gilbert asked worried. "What's wrong? Troubles with her crush?"

Oz nodded, "Yeah… something about her friend having a crush on Elliot and wanting to surprise him…" he lied.

Gilbert laughed and shook his head when hearing that, "You worry too much, sure Elliot will be angry, he never liked surprises but how on earth would he find out you knew as well?"

Oz nodded, he laughed nervously. "Yeah… stupid me, like he'll find out."

Gilbert nodded, "Now your tea is cooling down," Gilbert spoke, he watched how Oz sat down next to him and made sure to put the drawing stuff on the table where it couldn't fall off. He ruffled the teen's hair and sighed, "Don't worry, I think you've been worrying a little too much lately."

"Yeah…" Oz agreed and then he smiled at Gilbert. "I've been worrying about a lot of things lately…"

A little surprised Gilbert glanced at his master that was the first time ever that Oz confessed something like that. He thought about asking what he meant, but then decided it would be better if he just kept silent and once again lanced at the phone.

"Gil… call her if you really want to talk with her," Oz's smile was gone as he said that,

"I promised that I would spend the day with you," Gilbert protested though he looked like could stand up any moment.

"You make it sound like that's the only reason… just because you promised. Not because you want to…"

"Oz no I-"

"Forget it," Oz stood up and left the room, heading to his own room again. It was past noon already and both Gil and Oz had eaten their lunch in that room so he hadn't seen Alice, Sharon or Break that day… and how he wished he could just talk with Break. He wanted to tell Break what he had just heard, but where was he? And he couldn't bother the man for every little thingy involving Break, even the albino had his limits. So Oz simply decided to go to his room, read the book that was waiting on his nightstand for him and then he could think about what to do next.

But Break would always be a step ahead of him; Oz realized this when he opened the door of his bedroom and saw Break already sitting on his bed with an amused smirk on his face,

"_Guess the gods have heard your prayers, ne?"_


	7. Chapter 7

He knew he should have told Gilbert what Dalia had told him. It would have been more then fair to let Gilbert know that Oz knew what Dalia would say when they would meet again. It would only be fair. He was a horrible person for first listening to Break and not telling Gilbert any thing. But it had been just like that story he had once read. About Eve eating an apple from the forbidden tree… and he knew the end. Knew what happened after Eve ate the forbidden fruit.

Thoughts like that were spinning around in his head as he gazed at Break who sat on his bed, sucking on a lollypop like the candy addict he was and with that famous amused smirk on his face. "Guess the gods have heard your prayers, ne?" these were the words the clown had said when Oz had closed the door behind his back.

"H-how do you mean?" he managed to ask,

The smirk on the hatter's face only became larger when hearing that. "Seems like our little raven's crush doesn't has the same feelings."

"…How-"

"How do I know?" Break ended his question, "Did you forgot that there are more phones in this house then that one in the room? So everyone could have heard your conversation. You're lucky it wasn't Gilbert."

"O-oh…" he breathed, in a way that sounded right. "So-"

"Aren't you happy, Oz-kun? You seem rather pale."

"I don't know… maybe I should tell him…"

"He'll never find out unless the three people that know this little secret tell him the truth. I don't see why Dalia would say it, neither do I want do it if you'll repay me… so the only person you can't trust is… you."

"Repay you?"

Break nodded, that smile never leaving his face. "For all the things I did for you, like I said Oz-kun: you use me, I use you. That's how things work. But don't worry, now is not the time. Do you want to hear my idea?"

Oz gulped, he knew he should have just left his room again. He should have ran back to Gilbert and tell him everything but his feet seemed to be stuck to the ground and he found himself nodding. His emerald colored eyes staring into the single red eye Break had. "Well it's very easy…"

…

Oz watched with tired emerald eyes at the closed door of his servant's bedroom. He sighed before knocking on the door, when waiting for a whole minute he decided to just enter it. He could hear the sound of Gilbert taking a shower and saw the bathroom door was still slightly open, he decided to wait for him so sat down on the large bed. Even though Gilbert wanted to stay his servant, he still was a noble.

Oz didn't have to wait long before Gilbert entered his bedroom again. His shirt half opened as he was drying his hair. He stopped though when seeing his master sitting on his bed with the book he was reading on his lap and reading the summary. It was an horror that Break had given him years ago, then he had been too scared to even touch it now after looking through old stuff he thought about giving it a try. So far it was very boring and all he wanted was to just give it up, but it helped when trying to fall asleep. "Oz?"

Oz immediately looked up when hearing his name, he still seemed very tired but not as bad as yesterday Gilbert noticed. The dark bags under his eyes from yesterday were as good as almost gone. "Gil," he greeted the man with a smile on his face, but it wasn't a real one. Oz seemed troubled about something.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked worried, letting the towel rest on his shoulders as he walked to his past, sitting next to Oz. of course he noticed the teen's eyes glancing at his chest, he as well looked down and blushed slightly when seeing it was still half open. He quickly buttoned it, when he did that he found his eyes meeting these of Oz. The teen looked… kind of nervous. "Say Gil…I was wondering, would you like to spend the day here as well again?"

"As much as I wished to do that, I'm very sorry Oz. Dalia called, she wanted to talk about something very important. I can spend some time with you but not the whole day."

Oz bit his lower lip when hearing that, he was fighting with himself. Thinking about telling Gilbert everything he knew that was going to happen or followed Break's orders. "C-can't you just stay here? I mean… I-"

"Why? Are you sick? Don't you feel well?" Gilbert asked worried, he leaned down and let his forehead touch Oz's. It did indeed felt very warm and Oz's face was red.

"N-no! I'm fine… I just… I wanted to spend some time with you and…"

"Really? Break told me you wanted to spend some more time with Alice?"

Dammit Break. He should have known that the man didn't do half work when he was getting into it. "I do… but I wanted to spend some time with you as well and-"

"That's fine by me, but I still have to leave. I'm going to my apartment anyways, I need to clean up."

"Right… can I come as well?"

"I'd like to meet Dalia before I go, so…"

You would only be in the way. Oz thought, Gilbert thought he would be in the way. "Oh I see…" he nodded and stood up. "Be sure that you won't be late for your date," he sighed and left before Gilbert even had the chance to realize he was gone. "What's wrong with him?" Oz has been acting strange lately. Had it been something he had done?

…

"He's leaving," Break spoke while gazing out of the window, "And it will be raining soon,"

Oz stood up from his chair; the piece of cake a maid had given him lay forgotten on his plate as he as well gazed outside of the window. He saw Gilbert talking with the driver and sighed. "Say Break…" he mumbled and placed his left hand on the glass of the large window, feeling the cold from outside through it.

"Hm?" Break hummed as response, a sign for Oz to ask whatever he wanted to ask.

"Do you think… he's going to hate me?"

Break chuckled; he shrugged when doing that and glanced at the doll on his shoulder. The doll was giggling as well, as if it was something funny. The clown had been ready to make a joke about Oz worrying too much and sounding like Gilbert but when seeing the serious troubled expression on Oz's face even he, became serious. "He will not… unless someone tells him you knew what Dalia is going to say."

Oz nodded, "…but that won't happen… right?"

Break shook his head, "There is only one person that might reveal your secret," he smirked when seeing Oz looking up with a worried expression. His question written all over his face, who? And his eyes widened even more when Break poked him with his pointer finger in his chest, an all so knowing smile on his face.

Confused, the teen could only frown. "Me?"

Break nodded, "Yes, you." Break spoke; he quickly looked outside and saw Gilbert's carriage driving away. So he got up from the sofa he had been sitting on, he dusted himself of and walked to the door, ready to leave the door.

Oz quickly followed him, "How do you mean; me?" Oz asked,

"Like I said: you." Break answered, still not making any sense as he walked outside the large mansion. He smiled at their own carriage driver, the man shivered when seeing Break's eerie smile but still nodded to be polite.

Break held the door open for Oz. That smile never left his face, it even grew wider seeing Oz hesitate.

When they were finally in the carriage and it started moving, Break spoke again, "Neither me nor Dalia have any reason to tell Gilbert-kun you knew, like I told you Oz-kun…" he whispered, leaning forward, his voice so quiet that Oz had to do the same to hear him better. "I never tell lies, so if I tell you…" his smile became kinder when talking, he even lifted his hand and let it rest on Oz's head, the boy's frown didn't fade away. "… I won't tell Gilbert-kun, then you can trust me. I won't tell him." With that he pulled his hand back and leaned back. "And Dalia probably won't tell it anyway, she has better things to do. Bedsides, she told you already, she thinks you're interesting. She probably still wants to see you and talk with you, if she wants to do it it's better for her to keep your friendship."

"But why would I tell Gil I knew-"

"Why wouldn't you?" Break chuckled, "Do you really see me as a fool?"

Oz smiled at him, "More as a clown," he joked.

Break smiled back at him, "Somehow that smile pisses me off," he spoke with a sing-sang voice. He gazed outside the window; he saw the first droplet fall out of the sky, soon followed by the others. "Oz-kun, this is a warning. No matter what happens, make sure to keep this a secret. You will only make things worse,"

"Huh?"

But there would be an answer, that was all Break would tell him.

But it did make Oz think, what had Break been talking about? Why would he tell Gilbert he knew Dalia was going refuse his marriage proposal? …Because he didn't want Gilbert to be sad. Because he knew how much it could hurt. Emerald eyes widened when realizing that, "…I… should tell him then?"

Break looked up, "Tell him what?"

"It's not fair! I should talk with her! I should tell her that Gil is the perfect guy! I can't let her hurt him!"

Break frowned, "Oz-kun, what did I just tell you? Were you even listening?"

"But… It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" Break interrupted him, surprising Oz, this was Break… Break who always knew how to keep his calm… and had he just shouted at Oz? The hatter sighed and relaxed again, "Listen Oz-kun, there is nothing you can do. You can't force someone to love you."

"What about Gil? Aren't we trying the same!?" Oz protested.

"…" Break sighed again,

Because of the rain they went slower then first planned, this made glance at his pocket watch whole the time and Break's had been replaced by a cool expression. Clearly not in the mood anymore to talk.

When the carriage finally stopped they had already been to late, Oz quickly jumped out of the carriage and looked for his servant. He could hear Break shout his name, trying to stop him. At the end… Oz couldn't keep his word. Break had been right; the only person that could tell Gilbert that Oz knew was Oz himself. He didn't care if Gilbert hated him, he needed to reach Dalia first and talk with her. Needed to tell her that she should choose Gilbert.

But of course, he had been too late. He saw Gilbert and Dalia, both holding an umbrella. He could see Dalia smile in an apologizing way at him; she made a small bow and wanted to walk away. That's when she noticed Oz. She nodded as a greeting; of course this didn't go unnoticed by Gilbert. While she walked away, did Gilbert turn around? "Oz!" he shouted his name and ran to his master instead of after her.

Oz frowned, "What are you doing?! Run after her! You're just going to let it end like this?"

This made the servant's eyes widen, he held his umbrella up for his master so that stood both under it, not that it helped, Oz was completely wet. He could get sick like this! "How did you know?"

Oz closed his eyes, Break had been right. He was an idiot. "That doesn't matter!" he shouted, desperate to get these two back together. "Go after her!"

Gilbert shook his head, "I can't do something like that, not when you might catch a cold like that." Gilbert spoke; he grabbed Oz by his arm and almost dragged him to his apartment. Whole the time Oz tried to pull his arm back, it hurt… Gilbert was hurting him. "Gil… it hurts…" he said when they were inside.

Gilbert let go of his arm, "Grab some towels from the bathroom, I'll prepare tea." Gilbert sounded angry… hurt. Oz lowered his head when hearing the tone in his voice, he didn't protest as he walked into the bathroom, he quickly grabbed some towels, one did he wrap around himself and the other two did he carry into the kitchen where Gil was. "Gil…"

"Wait in the living room, it's too small to just stand here. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Gilbert said over his shoulder.

Oz nodded and did what he was told; he lay the clean towels on the sofa while he didn't dare to move. He had noticed the wet spots he left behind when walking around. He was making a mess of everything, literally.

It didn't take long before Gilbert gave him a hot cup of tea, "Wait, I think I have some clothes that might fit you. Remove these clothes," and gone was he once again. The teen put the cup on the small coffee table and with trembling hands of the cold he removed his clothes and shoes, he then wrapped the towel around his almost naked body once again.

The clothes Gilbert gave him were still too big, but he didn't mind. They were warm and smelled like his servant.

When Gilbert started to dry Oz's hair with one of the clean towels he asked what Oz knew he would ask yet feared, "You knew she was going to refuse, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine. This is better…" the raven haired young man replied. "What was I thinking? Like she would date someone that only told her lies. I can't even tell her you're my precious master."

"Gil?"

Gilbert chuckled; he sat down next to Oz and smiled sadly at him. "It's true, I want to let everyone know you're my master and that I'm proud of that. Yet… I couldn't tell the one I love that I'm a servant,"

Oz shook his head, "Stop it,"

"Oz?"

The teen curled up in a ball, letting his chin rest on his knees as he closed his eyes. "There's nothing to be proud of being my servant… I'm just an useless and selfish brat…"

This made the young man frown, why was Oz so upset? What could have made him so sad? "Why would you say something like that, Oz?"

"Because it's true!" Oz raised his voice, "I… I got jealous! Everything… Break, Sharon and I interrupted your dates… was my entire fault! I was the one that asked for their help!"

"You tried to help me because I didn't want to marry her first…" Gilbert tried to calm him down,

"Idiot!" Oz shook his head. "You are an idiot! I'm telling you I got jealous because I love you! I couldn't stand it… seeing you with her! I hated it! I wanted to ruin these dates because in my selfish mind you should only look at me!" he knew he should have just shut-up. But words kept rolling over his tongue, he tried to stop them, oh he tried… but nothing worked. "…I love you… I know you might think it's disgusting… but… I just can't help it… and I…"

All the while, Gilbert kept silent. He just kept gazing at his master with a frown of confusion on his face.

"…Gil?"

The young raven blinked a few times. "Do you think this is funny?" he finally asked,

"Wh-what?" Oz breathed confused, he had just confessed. Gilbert should simply ruffle his hair and say something like 'I'm flattered, but I don't feel the same way' something like that, because that was just Gil. But this… why was Gilbert angry?

"Oz do you seriously think this is going to cheer me up? Is this one of your pranks again?" Gilbert truly looked hurt,

"Gil no I-"

"Oz." Gilbert's spoke with a warning tone in his voice, he placed both hands on the teen's small shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Love isn't something to make fun of, okay."

"Wh… but…" Oz felt hot tears burn in his eyes. Gilbert thought this was one of his pranks? How could he-? He wasn't that low! He would never joke about something like this… he shook his head but it didn't seem to work. So he did the last thing that came to his mind, and that was pushing Gil's hands off him before kissing him. It was a kiss that lasted three seconds… and when he pulled back he could see the shock in his servant's eyes. "I love you," he repeated these words again.

"O-Oz?" Gilbert sighed, clearly even more annoyed. He stood up from the sofa and walked to his bedroom door. Running away? Something like that… even if Oz was his most beloved master, he was ready to punch the boy right in the face if he wouldn't stop this stupid joke.

"Gil!"

"This is low, even for you." The man said before closing the door and locking it behind his back. Leaving Oz alone in an empty and cold room because Gil hadn't even had the time to make a fire. The teen thought about running to the door, knocking on it like his life depended on it and shout for Gilbert to come out. To tell him that he wasn't lying. But then what? Gilbert hated him; he should have seen this coming, should have known Gilbert would be disgusted. But he had thought he knew Gil… that he knew that Gilbert would simply say 'I don't feel the same way'.

No… this was what he knew that would actually happen, but he had just kept denying it because… because… Because…

…

"So Oz-kun, what did he say? Can I call you sir Nightray soon as well?" Break chuckled when he had been sure that servant that had given him the phone was gone.

"…Break… can you pick me up?"

"Hm?" the smirk on the Rainsworth's servant faded as fast snow from the sun when hearing the tone in the boy's voice. "Sure, I'll be there in half an hour." With that, he hung up and prepared himself to leave. Ignoring the confused frowning girl's.

…

Ten minutes, so long had he been downstairs standing next to the phone before realizing Break had hang up. The blond sighed as he went back upstairs to Gilbert's apartment. He entered it and surprise; surprise Gilbert still in his room. He knocked on the door gently, "Gil…" he whispered the man's voice,

There was no response. As if he had waited for one.

"…I'll head back to the Rainsworth mansion, okay?" he wanted to walk away; to wait outside… anything was fine then staying in this building. But he chuckled softly to himself, "Don't worry, Break is going to pick me up, okay!" and now he left the house. Not wearing even a jacket as he waited outside, once again getting wet. And just like the first time, he didn't care. He just kept waiting, until Break appeared… the carriage stopped and the clowns stepped out, opening an umbrella, he reached his free hand out to the boy, and this time Oz didn't hesitate as he ran to the man. Break wrapped his free around the boy's body, he gently patted his back and ignored the fact that his clothes were getting wet, nor did he made a joke about Oz crying in public.

* * *

**Life isn't fair.**

* * *

**And that's it folks! Thanks to my lovely Beta reader once again, Esmeralda kitty cat! I do not own Pandora Hearts and hope you liked this chapter! The next will be up soon!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert didn't visit the Rainsworth mansion for five days, Pandora had called him and had requested for him to look after an illegal contractor. So Break had heard from a co-worker. He had told that to Alice who had asked why he didn't show up anymore. Sadly, Oz had sat next to her. But Oz had kept calm and even laughed when Alice said that 'seaweed head finally got scared' of her superpowers.

And when Break had complained about all the paperwork Gilbert still had to finish, both the clown and Sharon were surprised to hear Oz's request to help. So that's how Oz had kept himself busy these five whole days, spending time with Alice or in Gilbert's office helping Break with paperwork.

When Gilbert finally returned, the first person he saw was Break. The clown had left Oz telling him he would get some tea, "Ah my if it isn't our lovely Gilbert-kun."

"Hi Break," Gilbert mumbled. "Do you know about these papers of 'cards'?"

"They're in your office if I remember correctly, ah but I wouldn't go there since-" the clown sighed when Gilbert simply ignored him and quickly headed to his office. "Raven," he sang and ran after the man with the pot with tea on his head and two cups. "You shouldn't ignore your elders, like I was saying-"

"Oh that's right," Gilbert clearly wasn't listening. "How is Oz? I tried calling but the maids always said he was too busy."

Break's face got serious when hearing that, he didn't know how to react to that. Even Break, the clown that had always an answer prepared was silent. Gilbert must have really believed Oz had been joking that time. At that time Gilbert must have been very angry, but of course… being the goody-goody he was he must have forgiven Oz. "Well he's in your office,"

That's when they arrived at the said door; Gilbert frowned and looked over his shoulder at Break. "Why?" and he then didn't wait for the answer as he entered the room. His eyes widened slightly when seeing his young master fast asleep on his chair.

"Oh my, my the boy must have been very tired." Break said and walked to the bureau, he pout the two cups and pot of tea down.

"What has he been doing here?"

"Doing your paperwork," Break answered. "Well should I wake him up?"

The young raven shook his head, "No… I'll bring him to his room." He walked to Oz and gently lifted him up. Oz mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled into Gilbert's touch.

Break gazed at them with an almost irritated face as Gilbert left his office again to bring Oz to his room.

"Seaweed head!" Alice suddenly shouted from behind him. "Where have you been?"

"Keep it silent, Alice. Oz is sleeping."

"Oz!?" she then saw Oz in his arms when Gilbert turned around. "Oh… well still- where have you been? Oz kept shouting your name in his sleep!"

Gilbert frowned when hearing that, "How do you mean?"

"Just like I said," she put both hands on her hips and glared at him. "That clown said they were nightmares and that it was bad if we woke him up, something about him seeing what he fears then… anyway! Make it better! I don't like it when he cries!"

Oz, crying? No, this must have been a prank. Oz would never cry- but hadn't he cried five days ago? Hadn't he heard him sobbing? Oz must have felt very guilty for that prank, but Gilbert had understood it had been his way of cheering him up… the boy probably hadn't seen that one coming. "I…I'll do my best," he finally sighed. "Now let me bring him to his-"

"Nng…" Oz frowned; he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Oh he's waking up,"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, as if he hadn't figured that out. He helped Oz with standing on the ground, but Oz was still somewhere between asleep and awake so it seemed as he almost fell on the ground.

"Oi Oz!" Alice quickly ran to him and together with Gilbert they caught the boy.

"A-ah…" Oz mumbled and tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry," he chuckled sleepily and once again, he blinked a few times with his eyes. He glanced at Alice and then turned his head to Gilbert, first… he frowned then his eyes widened. "Gil?"

"I'm back," was the only thing he managed to say. He was to surprise by the many emotions he saw in these emerald eyes. He saw hurt, pain, sadness… so many bad things. But there was also this hint of 'happiness'.

"You are…" Oz mumbled and took a step closer to Alice, a step away from Gilbert. He seemed so troubled, so fragile… this wasn't like the Oz he knew. "A-ah that's great!" he suddenly stood up more straight and smiled at him. "That's great, right Alice? Gil is back."

The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I liked it more when he wasn't around." She pouted.

"Ah now come on Alice, don't talk like that." Oz laughed, "Ah I know what we should do! We should let have a little welcome party for Gil. Don't you think so?"

"Will there be meat?"

Gilbert frowned; Oz hadn't glanced at him once. As if… he was talking about him, as if Gilbert wasn't there in oz's eyes.

"Of course! And sweets!"

"I don't care about sweets. I want meat." She grabbed Oz's hand and pulled him away from Gilbert, probably to head to the kitchen. Halfway through the hallway she stopped though and looked over her shoulder at Gilbert. "Oi seaweed-head, hurry up." She shouted and started walking again with Oz following.

Gilbert finally followed them; he kept staring at Oz's back. When they almost reached the stairs to go downstairs and then finally, Oz glanced over his shoulder at him. His eyes sad, and from the moment he noticed Gilbert was staring at him he looked back forward.

…

Just as oz had suggested, there was a little party. Break even gave everyone wine, Gilbert immediately refused of course, while Oz took some sips from his and then put it on the coffee table. Gilbert had noticed that while everyone was enjoying their food, Oz had left most of his on his plate. Nobody noticed it, or choose to ignore it. The maids couldn't scold him though because when Alice noticed this as well she asked if she could have his and oz had given it to her, so his plate was empty somehow.

"Ah my, my seems like we ran out of wine. There's still some in the kitchen…" Break sang.

Oz stood up when hearing that, "That's okay, I'll go get a new bottle," and he almost ran out of the room.

Sharon was too busy with talking drunk to Alice, so only Break and Gilbert had seen him. The man had chosen to ignore his strange behaviour by laughing and listening to whatever Sharon was saying.

Gilbert sighed and then stood up, he quickly headed to the kitchen. It seemed that the cook had already left and so did the other servants since the kitchen was empty expect for Oz. He was looking at a bottle of wine, looking at the date of when it was made… "Hmm not a great year…" he mumbled and wanted to pick another one if a shadow hadn't took away his light. He quickly turned around and almost dropped the wine. "G-Gil…"

"What are you doing?"

Oz blinked a few times, then he laughed nervously. "Getting wine of course, silly." He then turned around again and grabbed the next bottle of wine. This time he didn't look at the year written on it. "See?"

"I wasn't talking about the wine. Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Oz asked, trying to sound as if he was confused but Gilbert easily saw through his act.

"You're avoiding me?"

"Am not-"

"Are you sick?" Gilbert then asked and put a hand on the teen's forehead. "You're very pale… and you look tired. If you're sick you should be in bed-"

"Stop that!" Oz pushed him away, though when doing that the bottle felt out of his hands and dropped on the floors. Piece of glass lay shattered around the ground and the dark red liquid made a mess of everything. "Dammit…" Oz hissed and kneeled down, trying to pick up the broken pieces.

"Oz stop that! You might hurt yourself-"

But the teen ignored him and kept picking up pieces.

"Oz, listen to me. Let me do it-" Gilbert as well kneeled down but instead of picking up the pieces he lay a hand on Oz's hand, he could see the small cuts on them because of the glass. "Dammit Oz!" he grabbed the teen's hand and helped him with standing up. Helped Oz with throwing the pieces in the garbage. But when he wanted to look at the wounds Oz repeated what he had said, "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"This!"

"T-this what? I'm just doing-"

"And I said to stop that!" Oz shouted angry. He looked angrily around, as if looking around would calm the frustrated boy down. "I-…" he knew he had to calm down. That he wasn't acting like, himself, but he just couldn't stop the anger.

"Oz?" Gilbert wanted to reach his hand out to him, but Oz took a step back. He kept shaking his head. "Tell the others I went to bed," he walked around Gilbert, making sure to keep his distance while holding his hurt hand close to his chest.

Gilbert hesitated; he glanced at the mess they made… then at the door. He let out an irritated sigh and then followed Oz.

"Oz! Oz, listen to me."

He felt like one of these parents of these annoying teenagers from the books he had read. First he walked very fast to keep up with the boy but for being so short, Oz was awfully fast so Gilbert started running. Sadly he was too late and before he could reach Oz the teen had already locked himself up in his room. He knocked on the door, "Oz, tell me what's wrong!"

"You really don't get it! Do you," Oz shouted back,

"No if you would explain it to me then-"

"Shut-up!"

"Oz-"

But there was no response; only the sound of Oz walking to his bathroom and that was that. Gilbert let out an annoyed sound. But he didn't walk away from the door.

He waited there… and waited. At least an hour must have passed by before he heard a soft click. Oz had unlocked the door… Gilbert hesitated, and then slowly opened the door. Oz had changed into his clothes for bed; he really looked like he was ready for bed as he even sat there, looking down at the ground while leaning backwards on the palms of his head. One hand was bandaged Gilbert noticed.

The young Nightray closed the door behind his back and sighed again, "Oz please tell me what did I do wrong?"

He didn't answer, just kept staring at the ground.

"Oz look I'm very sorry, just-"

"…It's not fair," Oz finally whispered and looked up, "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm acting the same as ever,"

"That's the problem!" Oz glared at him,

This made Gilbert confused.

"You- after what I did five days ago! You're acting like nothing happened! You- and I- I hurt you-"

"Oz, that's in the past." Gilbert walked to the teen and kneeled down right in front of him. "You didn't meant to make me angry…" he took a deep breath, "Besides I couldn't stay angry because of some stupid prank like that. I promised you forever."

"You really are a huge idiot, huh?" Oz smirked; he let out a soft chuckle. It sounded tired, hurt… Oz was really exhausted of this all. This was nothing like these stupid novels Aida, miss Kate or Sharon let him read against his will. That's why he hated these; kind of books, in real life things weren't like that. There was no way that something like that could happen in real life.

"How so?"

"You really don't understand it, huh?"

"Understand what?"

"That day…" Oz closed his eyes, and when they were open again he gazed right into Gilbert's eyes."That wasn't a prank,"

"Oz that's not-" he stopped when seeing how serious Oz looked, eyes wide from surprise. "You are serious?"

"…" He nodded.

Gilbert stood up, for a second Oz feared for him to leave him again. But then he thought about it, it's better like this. But Gilbert didn't leave. Gilbert sat down next to him. "…Why?" he then asked.

"Why you ask?" to be honest, Oz didn't know an answer tot that himself. "I don't know,"

"…I'm a man?"

"You think I didn't know that?" Oz laughed, an hollow laugh.

"I'm your servant… a Nightray…"

"Gil I know that! You think I haven thought about that! ? "

"No I just…why me?"

"Gil!"

"Look, okay… I get it…" he took a deep breath and looked up, he gazed at the boy sitting next to him. Show how Oz had changed his position, so that he was directly facing Gilbert. He had big green eyes, never in his whole life had Gilbert see such clear green eyes. For a boy, he had long eyelashes and sometimes he could act very girly and cute, even though Oz would never admit that. His messy blond hair seemed to glow in the light from the candle on his nightstand. He wore a simple white shirt and white pants. A simple pyjama… his skin was very pale right now but when it had its normal colour it had a light creamy colour. Also he had dark circles under his eyes.

This boy, this boy sitting right in front of him, this boy was his friend, his master, his most precious person… but never had he look at him in a different way. Never had he looked at Oz in another light. Oz was… Oz. was it because he was a boy? No… it was because when he had been younger, Oz been an idol. Someone Gilbert looked up to… now, he was like a younger brother, someone that needed to be protected, because Oz was so fragile in his strong and adult arms. _Oz. Oz. Oz_.

He looked away, not being able to stand the sight anymore. He could already see the hurt in Oz's eyes, he was pathetic, a coward for looking away. How could Oz still accept him as his servant? How could Oz love someone like him? "So the reason why you look like this… your strange behaviour…all because of me?" that even made him feel guilty. So he was the reason why Oz was suffering?

"No it isn't- I choose to love you- well no… I didn't. But- it's not your fault! I-"

"Dammit Oz," Gilbert then pulled him in a tight hug. "Why… why hadn't I listened to you back then?"

Oz didn't answer though, he felt hot tears burn in his eyes once again, and he didn't want to cry. He had been crying way too much lately and he felt ashamed because of that. He snuggled closer into the hug, enjoying this moment. Because he knew, Gilbert didn't feel the same about him.

Though he couln't help it, when Gilbert let go of him and ruffled his hair, when meeting these golden eyes… he saw a gap and wanted to kiss Gilbert.

"I'…I'm sorry," Gilbert pushed him gently away. "I can't Oz," he was scared of looking up, but he did it anyway. Oz's eyes were shining because of unshed tears. But he still smiled, "No, sorry. My fault." He laughed, "I knew that… I shouldn't have done that…"

"Oz…"

"I'm tired," Oz, yawned, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"…Yeah… sure,"

He stood up and ruffled Oz's hair once again, and then walked to the door, when he wanted to leave the room he looked over his shoulders though and saw Oz already under his blankets. Probably trying to do his best to not burst out in tears. Gilbert knew Oz would cry as soon as he left, and oh how he wanted to stay. Hug him and say it would be alright, say that Oz would find someone way better then him, hell he even to say that that stupid rabbit seemed like a good match! But Oz probably wanted to be alone… Oz had always been like that. He never liked it when people saw him crying. "Good night,"

"'night…" Oz mumbled from under the blankets.

He was about to leave, but something stopped him. "Hey Oz… how about we go for a picnic tomorrow?" he then asked, "Just the two of us? We'll leave whenever you want."

Oz looked up when hearing that, "…then… as soon as I wake up?"

Gilbert smiled and nodded, "Is good, now be sure to sleep otherwise you can't wake up tomorrow."

The boy nodded eagerly, "Then I'll sleep now!"

Gilbert nodded, then left the room. Heading to his own room, and looking forward to the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to my writer's block u guys had to wait for this... and I am very sorry 'bout that... but my dear friend 'Esmeralda Kitty cat' helped me with this! She actualy wrote this chapter... instead of me ^^" And I love her for that! There wouldn't be a new chapter if she wasn't there! Actually this story wouldn't even be like this if she wasn't here... ^^'_**

**_These are her words... I just changed it a bit... _**

**_So actually if you want to review on this chapter, you should PM her! xD _**

**_I do not own PH _**

* * *

_Why? _

_Why? Why? Why? Why?_

Gilbert wanted to know why! He just couldn't understand, why would Oz; his master, his best friend, his _only _friend have feelings for him?! Him! Raven! He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

He wondered about it for hours upon hours, while he was showering, while he was changing and while he was lying in bed staring blankly at the ceiling above him. It was late at night, he should be asleep or at least trying to but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes his thoughts would always stray to his master and his feelings for him. Feelings...He couldn't return.

_Couldn't? Or won't?_

Gilbert shook his head to dispel the thoughts but knew it was useless. He racked his hand through his hair and gave a grave sigh, "Geez, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to go alone with him tomorrow." He mumbled but then he realized what he just said was beyond stupid. Of course he wanted to spend some time with Oz, even though he knew that Oz had feelings for him now - although the reasons 'why' were still a frustrating mystery- their friendship would always remain strong. He wanted to spend the day with Oz, and he would enjoy it.

With that in mind, he was finally able to close his eyes and fall asleep.

He looked forward to tomorrow's picnic with Oz. He really did. But...why did he feel this weird ache in his chest?

_"Giil~! I'm tired of reading books already. I want to play outside." Whined 14-year-old Oz to his servant who was currently making tea. They were in the library, it was a perfectly beautiful day out and here he was stuck inside reading when he could be outside playing._

_13-year-old Gilbert looked up from making tea to furrow his brows at his young lord, "You can't! You were nearly kidnapped yesterday." He chided softly, "The criminal hasn't been arrested yet, so stay still." This caused Oz to pout and give a 'hmph'_

_"He was probably a spy from the Nightray house." Oz said nonchalantly as he went to skimming his volume 3 of his favourite book Holy knight that he's already read a few times. That, however, caused Gilbert to pause and stare at his master. "...Somehow...You're very calm..." He said "Master was close friends with that servant, so I thought you'd be a little depressed..."_

_This made Oz's eyes widened a little then he gave a weak smile, "Well...Because...Even a peaceful daily life will suddenly break one day, right?" He said lowering his book; he shifted his position in his chair so he was facing his servant with his left hand supporting his head as his chin. He gave his servant a smile, an almost sad one but Gilbert couldn't exactly tell, "So no matter what happens, or who ever betrays me, I'll just accept that reality...That's all." _

_Gilbert was quiet; tilting his head to the side he weighed his master's words in his head. "...That's true. We don't know what will happen tomorrow," He said taking slow steps toward Oz who was staring at his book once again. "But, young master," Gilbert placed his hand on the arm-rester and leaned down a bit, "No matter happens, I will be beside you." He said and even though Oz didn't look up or move, he knew he was listening. "I...know the darkness in your heart...and you know the weakness in mine." Placing a hand on his chest, "We are connected by part of the shadow not the light." Gilbert leaned back and walked away only to move in front of Oz, which immediately caught his attention enough to look up from his book once more. _

_"That's why...From now on, No matter how much time passes...Even if our positions change..." Gilbert kneeled before Oz, knight like; head bowed, eyes closed with an earnest expression on his face and his right arm pressed against his chest. "I...want to stay as your valet forever." _

_Oz remained quiet for a moment before saying solemnly, "I...don't believe in 'forever'..." _

_Gilbert gave a soft laugh lifting his head, "I know...But don't you think it's okay to have one?" _

_Oz brought his book up to his face, almost hiding behind it, to hide his blushing face. _

_Gilbert closed his eyes and bowed his head once more in a promise. "I will never betray you, I won't let you get hurt. Because you...are my precious master."_

Gilbert snapped his eyes open and he sat up abruptly in his bed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, like he had a nightmare. But he was definitely sure that wasn't a nightmare! It was a memory. A very precious memory but something about that memory...didn't sit right with him. But what was it- "Ah!" Gilbert grunted when he finally registered the obnoxious sunlight hitting him in the eyes.

It forced Gilbert to squint his eyes and when that didn't work, he shielded his face, he wondered, 'Why didn't I close the curtains last night?' as he quickly got untangled from his blankets and stumbled over to the window to yank the curtains close and save his delicate eye sight the torture of the sadistic sun. He was so not a morning person.

A couple knocks came at his door making him turn from his window at the door, he narrowed his eyes upon walking slowly to the door, and he wondered what time it was. It wasn't that early...but it wasn't late either. Was it a servant? Had he missed breakfast? Gilbert opened the door and to his utter surprise he found Break standing there in his usual attire with his annoying companion Emily on his shoulder. He was also twirling a lollipop in his right hand.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Break...What are you doing here?" he asked

Break raised a brow back at Gilbert, "What do you mean Gil? I live here. This is my home~." He said with his annoying smile of his, which just made Gilbert grimace every time he saw it. "Yeah! Stupid seaweed head!" Exclaimed Emily. Damn he wanted to shoot that thing...where was his gun at again?

Break gave a chuckle and patted Emily on her head, "Now, now Emily, let's not rile poor Gilbert-kun up right when he's just woken up~." He pretended to scold his annoying friend.

Gilbert gave a sigh; he was so not ready for this. He just woke up. Everything was...beginning to get weird and he couldn't place his finger on why. "Quit it already and tell me what you want." He grumbled

"What I want: Is for you to get your lazy bones up already. Everyone is waiting for you, especially a certain uncute blonde Vesalius~." Said Break who was now unwrapping his lollipop without taking his eye off the raven.

Gilbert's eyes widened, 'Oz' Of course, today was day he and Oz would be spending the day together. He was looking forward to it, especially after what he did do yester-No! Gilbert shook his head to clear his mind but could feel the guilt rising within him. How stupid could he be? "Yeah, I'll be right out." He said quickly closing the door to hurry up and get dressed. Dressing in his usual attire, he decided he would take his guns with him; cause you never know what could happen today.

It only took him 5 minutes to get dressed and ready and he threw open the door and was surprised to still see Break leaning up against the wall...waiting for him?! What?

Gilbert paused, opening and closing his mouth before opening again, "Break...what are you still doing here?"

Break looked up, sucking obnoxiously on his lollipop and grinned, "Still my home~."

_Sigh._

Gilbert bit his lip so he wouldn't curse out the stupid clown and just turned on his heel and started down the hall towards the dinner hall. He knew with great irritation that the clown was following him, why? He didn't know, and he kind of didn't want to. Why couldn't he just disappear into a closet like he usually did? Strange...

It was even stranger when Break finally spoke up from behind him, "So I heard that you and our little Vesalius are going on a little picnic~." Gilbert felt himself tense and then rolled his eyes; of course, there was no use in getting all defensive. Of course Break would know, and that would only mean Sharon knew as well. Great.

"Yeah, we are." He said not really up for a conversation with the clown. _If you could even call this a conversation._

"Hmm~" Hummed Break, "Deciding to spend some quality time together even after what happened yesterday~?"

This caused Gilbert to freeze and his eyes widened. "How do you-" But then stopped himself because, again, he was Break after all but that still didn't stop the familiar feeling of guilt to rise inside him._ 'Of course, no matter what he'll always be my master and my...friend...'_ was what he wanted to say but those words felt...Wrong...Strange even.

Break chomped down on his lollipop, chewing obnoxiously. "Well I was just wondering what had worked the boy up so much this morning?" Break sighed looking around as if he had just wondered aloud. Okay was Break trying to make him feel like complete utter shit?...Cause it was working.

But didn't he deserve it then? _For hurting his master. For crushing him_. For rejecting him like 'she' rejected him? No, his reaction was 10 times worse! What he did to Oz at the house, it made his chest ache because he shouldn't have done that. But he couldn't accept his master's feelings! He couldn't love him the way he wanted-

"Couldn't Gilbert...Or won't allow yourself?"

Gilbert felt a chill run down his spine at the warm breath of Break blowing at his ear. He felt his heart give a jump at those words.."Wha? Break!" He turned his head to give that bastard clown a glare and maybe a good punch to face but...He wasn't there...All he was met with was an empty hallway. What the...

Gilbert turned back around and hurried down the rest of the hallway to the dinner hall. He greeted by everyone - minus Break of course but he didn't really care, he was relieved- sitting at the table with their breakfast, chatting and smiling and looking ordinary. His eyes immediately went to Oz, seeing his happy face; smiling brightly and laughing, and chatting with the stupid rabbit who was of course eating meat.

That was when Oz lifted his head, and their eyes met. Green met gold. Gilbert wasn't sure what to do; he should've smiled, gave a nod, some form of acknowledgement! But before he could do anything, Oz smiled. His usual bright happy smile that he always sees on his face but Gilbert noticed right away that something was off with this smile.

It was sad and Gilbert knew he was the cause of it. And it hurt.

But he still returned the smile.

"Tsk, about time seaweed-head decided to get up. I had half a mind to wake you myself. Be grateful!" Alice roared sending Gilbert a glare as she stuffed her face of meat. Only she would have meat for breakfast...and lunch...and dinner...and supper...and pretty much for anything. It made him sick to the stomach.

The smile fell from Gilbert's face immediately at the sound of her voice. He resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes at her and just took a seat at the front of the table where a hot cup of coffee was waiting for him.

Sharon looked up from her cup of tea to smile sweetly at Gil, "Ah, nice of you to finally join us Gilbert." She said in that calm sweet voice of hers. _'So much better than that stupid rabbit's...'_ Gilbert thought giving his coffee a small sip.

"Yes, sorry for taking so long." He apologized, the odd dream… or memory in the back of his mind resurfacing for a moment or two before he brushed it aside. He'd deal with it later. "But..." He felt his brow twitched, "You didn't have to send Break."

At that Sharon giggled, "Oh I didn't. He went by himself. I couldn't stop him." She said but that small glint in her eyes told him otherwise.

"Ah where is Break anyways? He just went to get Gil right?" Oz asked, Gilbert was a bit surprised to hear him speak...He hadn't said anything in a while.

"Pssh who cares where that bastard clown went. I'm glad he's gone." Alice said with a mouth full of meat. Gilbert let himself roll his eyes at that.

"By the way Gilbert, aren't you and Oz-sama going out together for the day?" Sharon asked with that mysterious glint in her eyes, which made Gil mentally question if she did that on purpose.

But before he could answer, Alice slammed her hands down on the table making Oz flinch. "What?!" She roared with a more than pissed expression, "Seaweed-head who gave you permission to take my manservant out?!"

"I don't need your permission stupid rabbit." Gilbert snapped he always got more than pissed when that stupid rabbit marched around declaring his master as her slave!

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, "He belongs to me."

"He does not."

"He's my slave!"

"He's my master!"

"Uhm...Guys...Please..." Oz tried to calm his two close friends down.

"Shut up manservant!"

"Don't tell my master to shut up!"

"Shut up seaweed-head!"

"My hair is not seaweed!"

"Ahem."

Both Gilbert and Alice froze at the menacing sound and turned to look at Sharon who was smiling sweetly...too sweetly. "Why, I am sure both Gilbert and Alice know that there is no fighting at the table. hmm?" She said with danger hidden within her words. A sort of danger that will definitely get them both hit upside the head with her harisen.

Both of them went quiet. Till Oz gave a small laugh, "Don't worry Alice, it's just for today. I'll bring you back something to eat okay?" Oz offered kindly. Alice pouted and went quiet staring a bit at Oz before returning to her drumstick.

And that was the end of that...

"Hey seaweed-head..."

Gilbert twitched and turned around to face the irritating rabbit, his usual snap of 'it's not seaweed' died right at the tip of his tongue at the look on her face. It looked serious...and concerned..."W-What is it?" He asked trying to hide the feeling of concern that washed over him at the sight.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, "Make sure you fix it this time got it." She commanded, not asked...demanded.

Gilbert blinked, "Huh?" He asked dumbly, which made Alice roll her eyes and cross her arms with a huff. "Yesterday...I told you to fix whatever was bothering my manservant. Obviously...You failed." She stated, "I'm giving you one last chance to fix this...or else." She threatened.

It hit Gilbert. The word 'Failed'. That he failed to help Oz, failed to make things blinked back to reality to look down at the frustrated look on Alice's face. "Y-Yeah..." He finally said but his voice was a whisper.

Alice gave a nod and turned on her heel to walk away.

"Gil! Hurry up or I will leave you here!" Gilbert heard Oz calling from outside where the carriage was outside waiting for them.

"U-Uh yeah I'm coming." He said hurrying downstairs to join his master inside the carriage. He planned to go into town with Oz and let him drag him from place to place, let him be happy but now...he felt nervous...and uneasy as he sat in that carriage. Sitting across from Oz who was humming and staring outside at the sky with a smile on his face.

_'I failed to help Oz? I hurt him? Well of course I did! I rejected him! I turned him down just like-! No! I'm nothing like that bastard! I couldn't accept them.. He's my master! My best friend. I'm just a servant...But Oz...How could he...Why would he...-'_

"Gil..."

Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts to look at Oz, "Oz...?"

"It's fine." Oz said with a serious look in his eyes.

Gilbert's eyes widened, but Oz kept that calm smile and serious look in his eyes. "I...Thought about it a lot last night. After you left my room...And I've decided...That it's okay if you don't feel the same way. We're best friends Gil, and I don't want anything to ruin that." Oz said and... It pained Gilbert to hear that. He never wanted to hurt Oz.

"O-Oz..." Gilbert began, he was gonna tell him he was sorry, that he wasn't good enough, that Oz could find someone better but Oz shook his head cutting him. "No Gil, don't be sorry," it was like he was reading his mind. Of course, Oz could always read him like a book. Always seemed to know what he was thinking...

"It's not your fault. I don't want you beating yourself up about this. Today is supposed to be a special day right? So...Let's enjoy ourselves, kay?" Oz said not taking his eyes off Gilbert.

For some reason, Gilbert hurt...He knew Oz would do his best to accept things so this was no different, right? For some reason it hurt...

But Gilbert gave a smile back, he didn't want to further displease him. "Alright Oz, today...we'll do whatever you want to do okay? You name it." He said and smiled wider when Oz broke into a look of excitement, the look of a child on his face and he begun to talk about all the things he wanted to do, like going to a new sweets shop that just opened up or going to the park for a walk.

Gilbert sat back listening intently on his words, he would do his best to ignore the feeling inside him to spend this day with his master.

"Waaah~! Giiil~ look!" Oz exclaimed excitedly as they came towards the new sweets shop. The sign above read 'Sweet Anns' and the stainless glass windows showed a row of delicious treats of different kinds. The smell of them was over-whelming and it made Gilbert's mouth water a bit. The door had a sing hanging off the front entrance door read in black bold letters 'OPEN'.

And Oz wasted no time in entering the store making Gilbert chuckle at his childish eagerness as he quickly followed him inside. Oh boy...It smelt amazing in there! And it looked amazing as well. Everything was new and fresh and clean, it smelt even better inside then outside and by the looks of it, they were surprisingly the first two in here.

"Welcome." A gentle old voice said

Turning around to the counter, Gilbert spotted an elderly woman with silver hair wrapped in a neat bun, brown eyes and a warm smile on her face. She was a somewhat round old woman as well. Gilbert returned the polite smile walking up to the counter along with Oz.

"Good morning~!" Oz said with his most charming smile. Still the flirt when it came to women...

"Why good morning dear, you two are my first costumers today...What can I get for you two?" The old woman asked kindly. Oz looked up at Gil with a wide smile on his face, Gilbert gave a nod, "God ahead Oz. Anything you want." He said and watched with amusement as immediately went to look at the different treats inside the stainless glass counter. He watched as his face brightened after a couple moments and he pointed a slender finger at the glass,

"I like this one. The strawberry shortcake."

Gilbert felt a small smile forming on his face because he remembered that strawberry shortcake has always been Oz's favorite cake. "Alright." He said and reached for his wallet when a small hand grabbed the cuff. He looked down at Oz to see him smiling, "You get one too Gil." He said

Gilbert frowned, "Oz I don't really want any sweets..."

Oz pouted, "Oh come on Gil, I'm not gonna be the only one eating here while you just sit there staring off into space. It'll be weird," Oz said straightening up placing his hands on his hips, giving his servant a stern 'Do-as-your-told-look' and after a moment of receiving that look, Gilbert finally gave up with a sigh, "Fine." Being sure to ignore the victory smile on his face.

"You still like fudge cake right." It wasn't really a question...Because Oz knew what he liked. So in the end, they both received their sweets and took a seat near the clear glass window enjoying the view it gave of the open street and sky. It was still pretty early so there weren't many people out but it was sure to get busy later in the day.

Gilbert wasn't really all that hungry even though he didn't eat breakfast. His stomach was doing some unpleasant churning and he felt...tense for some reason. This all shouldn't be uncomfortable, he was just hanging out with his best friend...who happened to have feelings for him-_No Gilbert! _He reprimanded himself.

"Yummy~!"

Gilbert looked at Oz, he was enjoying himself; obviously oblivious to his mental troubles. He watched him happily devour his cake with such childish glee that it made Gilbert smile a bit; forgetting his troublesome thoughts. He even chuckled a bit because Oz had a bit of whip cream on hid cheek. The sound made Oz look up with a questioningly look, "What is it? What's so funny?"

"You are?" Gilbert answered.

"What? How am I funny?" Oz asked.

"You're such a-," Oz gave a warning growl, Gilbert shook his head with an amused smile, "You have cream on your face." He instead said which Oz just blushed a light shade of pink, though you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't really looking. Oz raised a hand and wiped away the cream on his face. Gilbert suppressed another chuckle, "You have worse eating manners than the stupid rabbit," He joked

Oz gave a mock offended look, "Gilbert! How dare you!" He exclaimed

Gilbert raised a brow, "How dare I what?" He couldn't help but find the pout on his face adorable.

"That is just insulting. How could you say that to me and even so, she's not that bad!" Oz defended

"Really? Half her face is covered with food half the time when she's eating." Gilbert said to which Oz replied with a roll of his eyes but didn't say anything...until Gilbert said, "She should wear a bib."

"Gilbert!"

"Ouch!" Gilbert exclaimed but with a bit of a laugh when Oz gave him a swift kick to his knee. Not enough to hurt though. "I was joking." Gilbert laughed when Oz glared at him.

Oz growled knowing Gilbert's great dislike of Alice but knowing he was just joking, "Yeah whatever. Just be quiet and eat your cake mister." He ordered and although his face was serious, he had a playful look in his eyes that let Gilbert know.

"Yes, yes." Gilbert said taking another bite and this time he was able to enjoy it, the churning in his stomach had stopped and he was able to enjoy the taste of his favorite cake.

"Hey Gil let me have a taste." Oz said staring at his cake with interest, Gilbert allowed him to take a piece of his cake and eat it. "Hmm~" Oz hummed in delight and then, with his own fork, he took of piece of his own cake and held it towards Gilbert.

"Here." He said when he saw the confused look on his face.

Gilbert felt his face heat up a bit at the slightly intimate act; Oz taking some food from his plate with his own fork was one thing but Oz offering to feed him with his fork was another thing. "O-Oz t-t-that's-" The piece of cake was shoved in his mouth cutting him off. Gilbert was slightly shocked and gave a flush narrowed eyed look which Oz just brushed off, "Soo~ How was it?" He asked.

"It's okay but...It's not..." Gilbert trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence cause he knew Oz would tease him and he didn't want-

"Chocolate?"

Dammit.

Gilbert face heated but he willed his blush away, "Y-Yeah..." He muttered

"You can be such a girl sometimes Gil." Oz said bluntly which caused Gilbert's face to burn with embarrassment. "What?!" He exclaimed

Oz laughed at his face and Gilbert sulked-Not pouted dammit!

And that was about all they did there, with their cakes gone. Their attention was shifted to conversations about all their past missions, about Pandora, about Breaks horrid tormenting of his peers, and such. Gilbert didn't know how long it had been since they had a normal conversation like this...It was nice.

A few hours must have passed, Gilbert noticed, because there were a lot more people walking around outside and the sun was higher up in the sky.

"Ahh, it looks like we've been here for a while." Oz chuckled leaning back in his chair stretching his arms above him with a little groan. Gilbert nodded in response, "Do you wanna leave?" He asked and Oz gave a nod in response. Gilbert stood up and placed the money he owed on the table and followed Oz out of the store who gave a bubbly good bye to the old lady.

The two having really no other plans so they decided to take a walk towards the park, while making their way there, they continued to talk. But this time about different things that didn't have to do with Pandora, or the abyss, or contractors or contracts. They just talked about their childhood, ten years ago, about their little adventures around the mansion with Ada. About how much trouble they'd get in, about Mrs. Kate and how she had it out for poor little Gilbert. They just talked about stuff before everything went to hell and it was...nice.

It gave Gilbert a warm feeling in his chest to talk about this with him, to hear him laugh and see him smile. He knew he loved his smile and laughter, he always did. He, himself, was giving small little laughs and smiles here and there. All too soon they reached the park, open space; a nice field of grass and flowers and a small hill with a large tree on top and at the bottom of the hill was a pond with a duck and her babies in it.

"It's so beautiful here Gil." Oz said with a contented sigh, and Gilbert found himself staring after Oz, _Yeah...very beautiful..._He blinked, _Whoa WHAT?! _Gilbert's face turned red. Did he just call his master beautiful? No. No! He meant the park, and the flowers, and...and...Well...Was it that bad to think his master was beautiful?

O-Of course it was! This was his master he was thinking about?

"Gil~! Come on! Let's go up on the hill top!" Oz said taking his hand and dragged him to the hill top and Gilbert allowed it cause he was so lost in thought and his body was moving on its own.

_Is it? Is it a sin for him to think about his master in such a way?_

There it went again. His mind working against him again. Of course it was a sin for him? He was...Raven! N-Not Gilbert...Oz had feelings for Gilbert, not Raven! And maybe, just maybe, if it were 10 years earlier...He would reconsider his master's feelings for him because it would be such an honor for his master to have these feelings for him...Wait...

Gilbert's eyes widened at his own thoughts and what he had just admitted. He had just...well...in all honesty...he really would accept his feelings for him. If he were still that Gilbert, but he wasn't that Gil anymore, he could never be that Gilbert.

Not after all those years of blood, murder, darkness, and sin he had been through.

_But wasn't it all for him?_

he found himself thinking. Well yes, of course it was! He dedicated 10 years of his life for his Master and he did not regret a single day of it! He would give up 10 more years for him, anything to keep him safe and by his side...but...that was just devotion wasn't it?

"Isn't it beautiful Gil?"

Gilbert looked down at Oz when he said that. He didn't even notice that they were on top of the hill till he saw Oz lean against the tree. He was looking up at the clear blue sky with a lost in thought expression.

_"What's different about you?" Oz had asked on the day he found out Raven's true identity. _

_"It's been 10 years, of course you're going to gain things but you haven't lost what makes you Gil."_

Yes, he remembered Oz saying that. It was the day Oz had accepted him once again. He accepted him as Gilbert-as Raven! And he was so happy to have his precious master by his side again, to be able to be by his side again.

So if Oz can accept him so easily and have feelings for him, why can't he...perhaps...accept it himself?

_"I...want to stay as your valet forever."_

Yes! He promised him 'forever' didn't he?!

Gilbert's eyes widened in realization. He felt his heart pick up speed as well when he begun to realize that his 'forever' was a hidden way of saying 'I don't ever want to leave your side.' it rang...You mean much more to me than you know.

Gilbert felt so stupid. How could have not seen it? How could he have not realized it before he...he...rejected Oz?! He could have saved him from the heartache, saved them both the heartache if he had just been honest to himself and his feelings.

He...did like Oz.

That admittance hit him hard and almost left him breathless. And everything made sense; his need to be by his side, and the jealousy towards Alice, and the reason why he was so afraid of being left behind. It was because he liked him- though he wasn't sure if it was like as in… _Love. _He wanted to be with Oz, and he felt sad when the teen wasn't around him… but wasn't that just because they grow up together? Wasn't that because Oz had been there for him when no one else was? Wasn't it because ten years ago… Oz acted like he was family? He wasn't just a servant for the Vesalius, no… he was a friend… so wasn't it only more then normal for him to not wanting to let go of him?

"Hey Gil..."

Gilbert blinked out of his thoughts to bring his attention to Oz who had his hand on his arm. The touch made his heart flutter.

"Y-Yes?" He didn't realize how breathless his voice was or how he was slightly shaking. Oz's concerned eyes landed on his, "Are you okay?" He asked

Gilbert smiled down at him warmly, eyes shining in a whole new light...a type of light that brought a light blush to Oz's eyes.

"I'm fine as long as I'm with you." he confessed and it brought a slightly darker blush on his cheeks.

He still didn't know if this was love… and even though it was harsh to the boy… he knew he couldn't answer to his feelings… atlas, not in the way Oz wanted.

"Hey Oz let's stay here like this for a little while longer." Gilbert said

Oz looked away and nodded, "Y-Yeah...I'd like that." He said taking a seat against the tree, Gilbert followed letting their shoulders touch.

Let's just stay like this for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. **

**Thanks to: Esmeralda Kitty cat for beta-reading... :D **

* * *

It had been a while since he last went to the Nightray household, the last time he went as to go look for a proper outfit for his date.

Oz had watched Gil; the blond had noticed the sad expression on Gil's face when remembering that. Gilbert truly loved her, didn't he? He sighed just thinking about it, he wanted to comfort his best friend… after all he knew what it felt like to be rejected by the person you love. But he wasn't sure how to cheer his friend up without having to make the man feel even guiltier because he couldn't answer his feelings. So he simply kept his mouth shut as he gazed at Gilbert who was walking around his room, looking for the key of the servant's door… he didn't like to come in at the front so that other Nightrays would ask him tons of questions and duke Nightray probably wouldn't let him go if he found out he paid them a visit.

"Can I come with you?" he then asked, causing the young man to look up and give him a confused look. "Oz, it's the Nightray household."

"I know that,"

"Rather not, stay here with that stupid rabbit." Gilbert spoke, finally finding the key. "You haven't given her enough attention lately,"

Oz frowned when hearing that, it wasn't one of anger… it was more from a sad confusion. After they came back from their little visit to the city he thought everything would be back to normal but he noticed Gilbert kept his distance… he had always done that, after all as a servant it was important to stay one step behind your master. But this was different… even though that day he hadn't minded it all when Oz touched him or anything but now… Perhaps that Oz's fault. Normally he wasn't that touchy, normally he was the one that kept his distance when someone came to close in his personal space. Yeah, that's where Oz was at fault yet it still hurt to see his servant trying to find a way out of his touch… so at the end, Oz always kept two steps away from his servant when talking.

"I should go now," Gilbert said, he hesitated for a second before ruffling Oz's hair. "See you later,"

"Yeah… see you later," Oz mumbled while smiling brightly at his servant even though it was fake, Gilbert easily noticed this and flicked the boy's forehead. "And don't be so sad," the young man spoke, "I'll be back soon."

"Who's sad about you leaving!?" Oz said, his voice a bit louder then usual as he tried to hide his embarrassment by acting irritated. Gilbert chuckled when seeing that and walked out of his room. Not sure if Oz would follow… glancing over his shoulder he noticed Oz didn't follow.

Only when he was walking downstairs did the boy stand up and walk to one of the many windows in the hallway, hiding behind a curtain while watching his servant leave. Normally it had never been so hard for him to put on his mask… but this was way too different. He felt tired, exhausted to be honest… just by acting as if nothing had happened at all. As if he had never confessed. It hurt, more then anything to act like that, but it was the only way for them to return to their old selves. He couldn't remember feeling so broken when his father rejected him.

He sighed as he watched the carriage ride away…

"What's with that depressed look?"

A normal person would have screamed whit Break appearing out of nowhere, but Oz just sighed before turning around and smiling softly at Break. "No reason," he then shrugged, "Ah Break, did you see Alice?"

"If I remember correctly, Alice-kun is with Sharon outside now," Break said while tapping his chin with a playful grin on his face.

"So I see," Oz mumbled and then smiled at Break, "Then I'll go and say hi," he then walked away, well at least that was the plan if Break hadn't spoken again.

"Running away, are we?" the clown laughed,

"He's scared!" Emily almost shouted,

Oz frowned when hearing that, had it been that obvious that he had tried avoiding this kind of conversation? Break knew Gilbert rejected him, and Oz really wasn't in the mood to talk about it anymore. It already hurt to get rejected, he didn't want to talk about it.

He suddenly felt even more like an idiot, it was funny… though and he couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself as he turned to face Break again. "It's true that I don't really want to talk with you about what happened…" he spoke while giving Break an apologetic smile, "However, I'm not scared though…" he sighed while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Still an uncute brat I see," Break spoke while handing the boy a candy, "I've been wondering…" the clown then continued with talking while taking a few steps closer to the teen who was unwrapping the piece of candy and then put it in his mouth. "After that awful day we haven't done anything to make Gilbert fall in love with you,"

"Because it's useless," Oz laughed, watching Break walking through the hallway, heading downstairs. The teen quickly followed. "Gil already told me he doesn't feel the same…" the smile faded away as he sighed,

Break glanced at the teen and then shrugged, "Maybe we haven't tried enough?"

"You still want to try?" Oz raised both eyebrows when hearing that,

"Oh I thought it was very amusing to see an flustered Oz wearing a dress all for Gilbert." The hatter snickered when noticing the blush on the boy's face, "Maybe it's because you're a boy… maybe he wouldn't mind kissing you if you would dress like a girl again, ne? Want to try that out?"

"N-No!" Oz quickly stuttered while blushing even harder, "That one time was already more then enough!"

The clown laughed when hearing that, "Such a shame," he spoke while walking outside the big mansion, heading to the two girls. It seemed that Sharon was happy about something while holding Alice's hands, the brunette didn't seem to like whatever she was talking about and tried to pull her hand back.

Both girls looked up when hearing Break and Oz talking, "Ah Oz-sama!" the girl greeted Oz. "I've been wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Sure," Oz smiled as he sat down next to Alice, giving her a confused look when seeing her eyes widen in horror.

"Well… I made some new dresses…" Sharon spoke with a happy smile on her face, and that's when Oz realized what she was aiming at… what she and Break were aiming at! Eyes widened in horror as he glanced at Alice… the girl muttered something under her breath, as soft as possible so that only Oz could hear it…. 'Run'.

"-So how about it? You and miss Alice-"

That's when Alice stood up and grabbed Oz's hand, running back into the building.

Sharon pouted when seeing that,

"Don't worry, Sharon." Break hummed softly, "They won't get too far,"

"Won't get far!" Emily laughed,

Meanwhile Alice was running upstairs with Oz, going up as fast as possible. "We'll hide in the attic! I've always hid there and so far no one found me there!" she said between two gasps.

Oz couldn't help but laugh though, remembering the cool old days when he was the one holding his sister's hand and running away with her from their servants, also looking for a place to hide. Alice smirked when hearing that and finally they reached their destination. The girl let out a sigh of relief when opening the door but stopped there, making Oz bump into her.

"Found you," Break sang standing in the doorway with his creepy smiles.

"Darn! Stupid clown!" Alice shouted and shut the door with a loud 'bang' before turning around again and running away.

"Alice…" Oz whined, "You do know Break is a master in hide and seek!"

"I don't care what that clown is! I'm not wearing a dress again!"

"Again?"

The girl blushed when realizing her mistake and stopped before a closet, quickly opening it and pushing Oz inside. Crawling with him in the closet, both holding their breath when hearing servants walking past their closet, muttering something about Sharon ordering them to find master Oz and miss Alice. They kept quiet for a while until they were sure they left before bursting out in laughter.

Xxx

Gilbert sighed when entering his brother's room and seeing he felt asleep on the sofa… again. "Isn't Echo here to take care of you?" he asked while walking to the curtains and opening it. He had to blink a few times because of the bright light, Vincent yawned while sitting up straight and gazing at his brother with a tired smile. "A brother," he greeted the taller man. "I was wondering when you would come again… how did your date go?" he said while sitting up straight.

"Uhm… it went great,"

"Are you still seeing her?" Vincent asked not liking the idea of his brother going out with that woman once again, after all women were dark and evil creatures… his brother who was pure didn't need a black widow like her. All women were poisonous spiders after all.

"No I'm not, well… at least I don't think so…" he frowned, was there really no reason for them to meet up again? Sure the young lady had rejected him but he still liked her company… he frowned then… sure it had hurt when she had told him she didn't feel the same way about him but somehow it didn't hurt as much as he thought, when looking at Oz he could see so much pain in these eyes… maybe his love had been different? No… he shook his head, already forgetting about his brother who was in the same room gazing at him with a curious look, Oz had already been rejected once by his father, Oz was different… "Oz…"

"That Vesalius boy?" Vincent asked, standing up and walking to his brother, narrowing his eyes when looking at the bright light. "Your master? What about him?"

"Nothing…" Gilbert sighed, "Anyway, Vince… you shouldn't worry about Dalia and I getting together."

The blonde's eyes widened just slightly when hearing that, so Gilbert had noticed? How amusing. "Well that's a relief," he said in his calm voice. "Is it because of your master?" he then asked.

"H-how did- ah… I mean no."

"So it is?" Vincent laughed, "How interesting." He laughed softly; yes… his brother really was pure. "Can I help?"

Gilbert shook his head, "No you can't,"

"Oh," the younger Nightray raised an eyebrow when hearing that.

"Well anyway," Gilbert then coughed awkwardly, "I've returned the clothes, I should head back now."

"Oh what a pity, so you didn't come here for me after all?"

He rolled his eyes when hearing that, really his brother could be so annoying sometimes.

"Why won't you talk to me? About your master?" Vincent then asked while walking back to the sofa, "I would be more then happy to help my brother after all,"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes when hearing that, yet did not leave. Instead he walking to the sofa across the one Vincent sat on and leaned against it, lighting up a cigarette. The thought of telling someone about his problems sounded so good… and Vincent wasn't the kind of guy that would tell others about it… yet he never talked about his problems with someone. Most of the times others just noticed, like Break and… Oz… "Have you…" he started to speak while gazing outside the window, surprising his younger brother that he was actually talking about his problems with him. "…Ever been rejected by someone you love?"

Vincent smiled at his brother when hearing that, thinking about his past, before he and his brother got pulled into the abyss. Remembering his mother leaving him and his brother behind because of his red eye. "Yes," he then said, "Though it doesn't bother me anymore, after all that woman was just like the others… a poisonous spider."

Gilbert glanced at his brother when hearing that, so his brother once had feelings for him? Little did the young man know what the truth was between these words? "Perhaps I haven't chosen the right words,"

"Is this still about your master?"

Yes. This all was about his master. Dalia was of no importance anymore… his master's happiness was top priority now even though he had done a very bad job at that now he avoided contact with him. "I've hurt him," he then said, "I said some awful things to him…"

"Don't be so hard to yourself," Vincent said while smiling at his brother, "Whatever you told him, I'm sure it wasn't that mean."

"Oz… he…" Gilbert sighed, "He co… no, I mean yeah perhaps I should just go…"

"Did he confess?" Vincent asked, it wasn't that hard to link Gil's behaviour and unfinished sentences together. He saw the shock in his brother's eyes and smiled; "So it's like that…" his brother truly seemed bothered about it. Vincent did not like it one bit. Why was it always that brat? Why did he only look at that brat? The younger man sighed… there was no helping it then. "Well that's a good thing, right?"

Gil could only stare at him with confusion. There was nothing good about Oz confessing to him! He didn't disserve this kind of love anyway and now he had hurt Oz! the one and only person he would give his love for.

"Oh brother, don't tell me you rejected your master?" Vincent almost sounded relieved as he chuckled, "The person you have waited for, for ten years,"

"He's my master of course I'll wait for him!"

His brother was pure. "A normal person wouldn't have waited so long."

"You waited for me!"

Vincent nodded when hearing that, "But you're my brother. I love you, of course I would wait for you."

It was as if Vincent was telling him something, those golden eyes widened when realizing the true meaning behind these words. It was only bit different… Vincent… loved him! Of course! Only someone that loved you would wait so long. "Do you mean I love him?"

"I never said that," Vincent said and lay down again, turning his back to his brother. "I only said that I love you,"

But there was no answer to that, Gilbert had never been good at expressing his feelings towards someone else, so he simply walked out of the room, heading back to the Rainsworth mansion.

Xxx

Oz sighed while enjoying the warmth coming from the fire; he gazed with a tired expression at the red flames while holding Alice's hands who felt asleep against the sofa he lay on. They had kept playing hide and seek with Break for the whole day, at the end Sharon had requested for Break to stop for the day, saying she was too tired and heading to bed. Break had left as well then… leaving both Alice and Oz alone in the sitting room. They had talked for a while and Alice had suddenly grabbed his hand during their conversation, when blushing just slightly and asking what was wrong she shook her head while gazing at his hand. "You looked so sad…" she spoke, "I always saw you looking at that seaweed head and you looked so lonely…" she said while blushing, "But you have me now! And Sharon told me if someone feels sad a small gesture like holding hands is fine to cheer someone up! So I'll hold hands with you until you'll cheer up!"

He had been touched by these words, and smiled at her. Pulling her into a hug, the girl had stuttered his name when he did that and he just laughed with it… after that, they kept talking until she started to doze off and Oz was now long on the sofa, one leg hang loosely over the edge and Alice's brown hair tickled it just slightly. He wondered why he had never gone to Alice… the girl must have been very sad about him not looking at her. He had left her for days and when coming back he was always too tired to talk with her… it made him feel guilty.

Sighing he closed his eyes as well, letting sleep come his way…

That is until he heard someone enter the room. He opened his eyes, but did not sit up straight, he continued with gazing at the fire while hearing Alice's soft breathing. Was it a servant? He didn't care… he slowly closed his eyes again, whoever it was; it was of no importance anymore because he honestly didn't want anyone to ruin his calm mood.

That is until he felt a soft and warm hand touch his cheek, eyes opened again and this time they met golden eyes. "Gil…" he spoke softly, not wanting to wake Alice up.

"You should go to bed if you're really that tired," Gilbert spoke while gently caressing the teen's cheek.

Oz nodded when hearing that, yet unlike Gil believed him to do he did not snuggle closer into his touch. Instead he turned his head to look at Alice and that's when Gil noticed they were holding hands. "What have you guys been up to anyway? You both look exhausted."

Oz chuckled softly when hearing that, "Playing hide and seek with Break,"

"You know that's like impossible right?"

"Figured that out," Oz hummed softly and turned his head back to face Gil, this time he did snuggle closer to the hand that hang loosely over the edge of the back of the sofa, he closed his eyes for just a second and enjoyed the warmth coming from it.

He then slowly sat up, groaning just slightly as he did that. He let go of Alice's hand, already missing the warmth coming from it. It seemed that Alice noticed it as well, she muttered something in her sleep and let her head rest on Oz's leg that hang over the edge. The blond boy watched how his servant walked around the sofa and sat down next to him. "So you guys had fun then,"

"Yeah we had fun," Oz laughed softly, his voice still hushed because he didn't want to wake his friend. "So… how about you?" he then asked and glanced at his servant.

"I returned the clothes and talked a bit with Vincent…" Gilbert spoke, "Look Oz… I've been thinking. Maybe… we should talk."

"We're talking now, silly." Oz laughed,

"Like I didn't know that. I mean about…"

"I know what you mean," Oz spoke while smiling at his servant, strangely enough it wasn't forced, the boy felt calm and at ease now. He gazed back into the dancing flames, "Sorry though… I really don't like talking about it."

"Yeah… I understand. I just… I've been thinking and… well a normal person wouldn't wait for someone for ten years to come back… so maybe… I…"

And suddenly the smile was gone on Oz's face, he felt his eyes water when hearing these words… he quickly covered it up with a fake yawn before Gilbert would notice. "Gil, please…" he interrupted his servant, feeling his heart ache again. "Don't… I mean, you did it because of some reason… and please don't lie to make me feel better."

Ah… "It does look like that, huh?" Gilbert chuckled, and then before Oz knew it he leaned forward to capture the teen's soft lips with his. He felt the boy open his mouth and gasp just slightly,

Oz gazed at him with big eyes, Gil's eyes were closed… thousands thoughts were running through the poor kid's mind. He wanted to kiss him back, but was scared that Gilbert would pull away. He wanted to push his servant away and say the same horrible things Gilbert told him days ago in his apartment. He wanted to believe that Gil found out about his feelings… and he wanted to be angry because Gilbert might lie about his feelings just to make him happy…. Though most of all, he wanted to cry.

The kiss only lasted for three seconds and in these three seconds Oz hadn't responded at all, he kept frozen on his spot. Gilbert sighed as he let his forehead rest against Oz's. "I'm not lying. I would never lie about this kind of thing… I've just been too blind too realize this." He spoke while gazing at the boy's hands that lay on his lap. He gently grabbed the left one, the one that had held Alice's hand a while ago. He gently caressed it with his thumb.

"…Really?" Oz's voice sounded so soft, so weak yet filled with hope. It made the Nightray look up to meet his eyes once again. Eyes widened when seeing tears roll down the teen's face, yet Oz's eyes were filled with happiness. "Yo-you really mean that?" he asked, voice trembling as he squeezed Gilbert's hand gently.

"O-Oz…"

Oz bit his lip and quickly looked away while chuckling softly and sobbing at the same time, trying to wipe away the tears with his free hands. "A-ah… I'm s-sorry… I just-"

"I'm sorry for letting you wait."

Oz let out a chocked laugh when hearing that, "Yeah you better be," he said while wrapping his arms around the young man's neck, trying to hold back the tears as he finished his sentence, "For keeping your master waiting like that,"

Gilbert laughed when hearing that and wrapped his arms around the teen's middle, smiling when hearing the soft sobs from his master. He wasn't sad… Oz was crying out of happiness…. And for once, Gilbert didn't feel guilty at all for being the reason of these tears. He felt happy, relieved… _loved._


End file.
